Vampire Knight next gen oneshot series
by Miss Vampire Authoress
Summary: I didn't see anything like this around, so here it is. This is a series of random moments in the lives of our favorite Hunters and Vampires' children. The main character is Zero & Yuuki's first born, Hana. You'll also meet Sakura,the best friend of Hana, and daughter of Sara and Takuma! Watch these little vampires grow up from sweet little six-year-olds to kick ass teenagers! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight...yet. Haha. But seriously, it Matsuri Hino's.

Vk next gen one-shot series…

#1—A happy vampire family

Hana-6

Akane-4

A silvered haired girl looked at the Artemis rod with fear.

"Mother, won't a anti-vampire weapon hurt me if I touch it?" The girl asked her brown haired mother.

The pureblood vampire looked down at her daughter with an amused smile.

"I can wield it and I'm a vampire, and so could my own mother. If you're anything like me—and you are—than Artemis will gladly accept you as well."

The mother held the rod out to her daughter, who reached for it hesitantly.

She touched it with her index finger and jerked back. Nothing had happened. Artemis didn't repel her.

The girl confidently took a hold of Artemis.

"You were right, mother!" The girl exclaimed happily, her red wine eyes bright with excitement.

"Of course she was right, Hana." A male voice suddenly cut in. The mother jerked around to face her silver haired husband, who was leaning against a nearby tree with their other daughter in his arms.

"Your mother is always right…except with math. With math she's usually wrong." The silver haired man playfully smirked at his wife. She childishly stuck out her tongue at him.

"Mama is silwee!" Their four-year-old daughter giggled from her place in her father's arms.

"It's pronounced sil-ly, Akane. Sil-ly." Hana corrected her younger, auburn haired sister.

Akane simply continued to giggle. The silver haired six year-old huffed.

Yuuki and Zero smiled at their two little girls.

Suddenly Yuuki stopped smiling.

"Zero?"

"Hm?"

"Who's watching Haru?"

Zero stayed silent.

"Zero, who is watching our son?"

More silence.

"ZERO!"

Zero cautiously stepped as far away from Yuuki as possible, and stepped behind his weapon wielding daughter.

"Um…I came out here to tell you that Sakura Ichijou was here to see Hana."

"Don't tell me you left him in the care of a six year-old for even a minute!"

"No, of course not. I left him in her mother's care…"

Yuuki stayed silent for a moment…then exploded!

"If Sara touches one hair on his precious little head, I will not only rip her heart out, but I'll also slap you with your own thorn vines! You got that ZERO KIRYU!"

Kaito once called Yuuki a lion cub, but now she was a lioness with her own cubs.

Nothing is more vicious a mother lion protecting her cubs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything!

Vk next gen one-shot series…

#2—Pureblood women love Kiryu boys

Haru-1

Haru Kiryu looked up at the blonde pureblood curiously.

She had been staring at him for a long time.

At first he had greeted her with a happy smile, and then continued to play happily with his toy cars and dragon plushie. He had seen the lady before, his mama and her didn't like each other, but at least his daddy would be polite.

But soon the woman's stare became creepy. Haru met her gaze questioningly.

And so the stare off began.

"Hello, little Haru-kun!" The pureblood cooed.

Haru grinned at her friendlily, showing off his new front teeth and pink gums.

The lady squealed and clapped her hands.

"Haru-kun! Can you say Sara? Please say Sara!" She begged the one-year-old.

Haru smiled even more.

"Saywa!" Haru exclaimed.

Sara shrieked with joy.

"So cute!"

Haru laughed. This lady was funny.

Sara got off of the couch and strode over to the baby. She got on her knees and leaned down to level with his chubby little face.

"Now say Auntie." She said softly.

Haru looked at her blankly. He tilted his head cutely in confusion.

Sara smiled.

"Come on little pup. Say aun-tie." She pressed.

Haru tried saying it, but it always came out in coherently.

Finally though, he started to get it.

"Aunwie. Aunnie. Antwie. Antie. Antie!" Haru clapped in excitement.

Sara applauded him as well.

"Now say Auntie Sara, Haru-kun." Sara said.

Haru smiled at her.

"Antie Saywa!" Sara grinned.

_Well this will certainly get under her skin. It's also incredibly cute, so that's a bonus!_ Sara thought maliciously.

"_Sara_, what are you doing with my son?" An angry voice said venomously from behind Haru. Sara looked up to meet the angry red eyes of Yuuki Kuran (She kept her name for emotional reasons.)

Haru turned around. When he saw his mama his wide lavender eyes lit up. He scurried up and toddled over to her.

"Mama!" He exclaimed loudly. Yuuki smiled brightly and scooped her only son into her arms.

Sara sighed and stood up. Fun's over.

Sara was about to exit peacefully, but then Haru spoke.

"Bye, bye, Antie Saywa!"

Sara ran as fast as she could for the town car waiting beyond the wrought iron gates of the Kiryu-Kuran villa. Yuuki chased her madly the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything...yet. Haha. Joking!

Vk next gen one-shot series…

#3—Two princesses, the best of friends

Sakura & Hana-6

Sakura and Hana played quietly and happily in the playroom the Kiriyu-Kuran villa.

Hana worked on coloring her drawing of a butterfly, while Sakura doodled in a notepad.

Sakura dropped her colored pencil though, and bent down to pick it up

While she did that, Hana snuck a peek at the notepad. Sakura hadn't let her see one drawing, so she was curious.

The notepad was littered with doodles of roses, and princesses.

"These are pretty, Sakura!" Hana said. Sakura jerked up blushing.

"You looked! No fair, Hana!" Sakura exclaimed. She puffed out her cheeks and gave Hana her best glare.

Hana was unfazed.

"Why didn't you show me? Everything is really good, Sakura!" Sakura turned even redder.

"It's stupid." She mumbled.

Hana shook her head.

"No it's not. I like roses, too, and princesses aren't stupid! Our mothers were pureblood princesses, and look at them!" Hana said.

Sakura shook her head.

"But your mother's a queen! The Queen of all vampires! And your father is the President of the Hunters!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura's expression became sullen.

"You're a real princess…and I'm not." She whispered.

Hana looked at her blonde friend with sad eyes.

"You know what," Hana began.

Sakura looked up and met Hana's red eyes with her green ones.

Hana smiled at her friend.

"My grandma once told Headmaster Cross something. She told him that all girls were born princesses." Hana took a hold of Sakura's hands.

"So you're a princess, too, Sakura!" Hana said with a warm smile.

Sakura looked at Hana with admiration. She had the bestest friend ever!

Sakura burst into tears of happiness and tackled Hana with a hug.

"Thank you, Ha-ha-na! You're my-my best friend!" Sakura cried into Hana's salmon sweater.

Hana shook off her surprise from being tackled to the carpet, and hugged Sakura back.

"You're my best friend, too." She mumbled into Sakura's light blonde curls.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, Kaname would be dead by now...

Vk next gen one-shot series…

#4—The Kiryu-Kuran girls

Hana-6

Akane-4

Hana brushed her messy, silver curls as her sister dried off.

Akane rubbed the pink towel through her wet, but still stick straight, auburn hair.

Both girls looked like their mother and grandmother.

Hana more like the latter.

She had inherited Juri's messy curls, and her eyes were less wide than her mother's, and more like Juri's. Her facial features also mimicked Juri's.

However her attitude was more inclined to her father's and Haruka's.

Hana's coloring was also more inclined to her male relatives.

Her hair and skin were like her father's, and her eyes were a red wine color, like her grandfather and uncle's.

Akane was definitely Yuuki's daughter though.

Akane's hair was straight like her mother's, and her eyes were wide like hers.

Akane's skin tone and attitude were also like Yuuki's.

The only differences were that Akane's hair was auburn like Juri's, and her eyes were lavender like her father's.

Hana put the hair brush down, and turned to her sister, who was still struggling to dry her hair.

Hana giggled.

"Akane, that towel is wet! You'll never dry off if you use that!" Hana said. She grabbed a fresh towel from the rack and started to towel her sister off her self.

Akane thanked her big sister.

When they were both dry they cleaned up their shared bathroom.

Hana picked up the damp towels and threw them into the laundry basket for the maid, Rena, to get later.

Akane put the hair brushes, tooth brushes, and tooth paste back into the proper drawers.

Hana put the shampoo, bubble bath, and conditioners up.

Hana helped Akane slip her yellow nightgown on, after Akane put her undergarments on. Then Hana slipped on her own undergarments, and her light green nightgown.

Both their clothes were in an old fashioned, baby doll style.

A knock came from the door once they were done dressing.

"Hana, Akane? Are you okay? Are you done?"

"Yes!" The girls chorused.

Yuuki opened the door, revealing that she was also wearing her night clothes. Well, day clothes actually, since the family slept during the day and were all awake at night.

Yuuki escorted her girls from their bathroom, down the hall, and up one flight of stairs to the hall that held their rooms.

Yuuki, with Hana's help, tucked Akane in first.

Akane's room was big and had gothic arch windows covering one of the walls.

Under the windows were cushioned seats with throw pillows, so Akane could sit by her windows in comfort. Ivy that covered sides of the brick villa could be seen reaching up and surrounding the windows.

The room contained an antique wardrobe that contained most of Akane's clothing, a cushioned rocking chair, two small book cases—one that contained actual books, and one that housed the china dolls that Akane cherished—an old chest with ivy and flowers engraved in it that was used for holding toys, and a small wood table with little chairs. It was used for tea parties, and was covered with toy cups, plates, and tea pots. Stuffed animals were balanced on chairs.

Of course a bed was included, and a nice rug covered the wood floor.

The bed stand was wooden, with flowers engraved in it.

Protective railing was on each side of the bed, so the little girl wouldn't topple out of bed at night.

The comforter and pillows were light purple with a red rose pattern. The same pattern could be found on the curtains, cushions, and throw pillows.

The rug was white, however.

Akane drifted to sleep easily, and soon Yuuki was tucking Hana in her own bed.

Hana's room was right next to Akane's.

Hana's room had the same windows as Akane's.

Her room contained a dresser, a wardrobe, a desk, a big book case, and a white wing-back chair.

Her bed stand was stainless steel, and twisted to look like vines and flowers.

Her comforter was white with red trim and white lace.

A rug cover the wood floor, it was red.

Hana slipped into bed without complaint.

The sun was rising, and Hana was especially sensitive to it, so Yuuki pulled all the curtains tightly together.

"Good day mother." Hana yawned. Yuuki kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, little flower," Yuuki whispered as Hana dozed.

_One day when you're big and strong,_ Yuuki thought as she looked down at her eldest.

_You will be a Queen…_

"Hana…be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VK!NO SUE!

VK next gen one-shot series…

#5—Rose Primary

Hana, Sakura, Toshi, Ai, Taito, Sorata, & Kitty-6

After the second war between vampires, hunters, and everyone in-between, a peace was established.

The human blood dosed blood tablets were all destroyed. More trustworthy families took up control making blood tablets—families like the Kiryu-Kurans, and Aidous. These factories are carefully monitored by the association.

Cross academy received fame and praise for its work in attaining peace. It soon expanded to include several more campuses all over the world.

The disciplinary committee expanded as well, most members being the children of pro-peace hunter families.

With Yuuki's rise to power as Queen, and her marriage to the association President, a place where both sides could co-exist became a necessity.

Kaname City was created. It was named for the ancestor Kaname, who played a vital role in the creation of vampire and hunter society. Kaname City would become the vital point of both worlds.

Parliament, though most still call it the senate still, was based in the center in the city. The hunters had safe houses all over the city, but the main head quarters were located only blocks from parliament.

Yuuki's main office resided in adjoining building to the parliament building.

A primary school was located a few blocks away from these places.

Rose primary, the elementary school that educated vampire aristocrat children and young hunters alike.

Hana hang her jacket and backpack in her cubby, which was right next to Sakura's.

"Did you finish your homework?" Sakura asked her fellow first grader.

"Yes. What about you?" Hana asked as they took their seats in the third row of desks.

"I would be if you gave me yours to copy." Sakura impishly grinned at her friend.

Hana sighed but opened up her folder any way, and handed Sakura the answers to their reading homework.

"Hurry up though, okay." Hana whispered to Sakura who was busy copying question 1.

"Hey! Na-Na-Chan!" Hana jerked in surprise, and whipped to face the front of the classroom. Toshiro Aidou was sitting on his desk waving to her.

"Toshi-kun! Why did you yell at me?" Hana shouted. Toshiro just grinned mischievously.

"Because you jump like a scared rabbit when you're surprised! It's _really_ funny!" Toshi said teasingly.

Hana's eye twitched. She jumped to her feet angrily.

"No I do not, Toshiro Aidou!" She shouted.

"Yeah you do!" Toshi laughed.

Hana glared at him.

"Shut up, Aidou-san!" Hana shouted and then dropped back into her seat. She silently fumed.

Toshi's expression dropped. He silently took his seat.

_I don't like it when Hana calls me that…_

Sakura smiled as she listened to the argument. Boys were so stupid.

At lunch all the kids in first grade met outside for lunch and recess.

At one table sat Hana Kiryu-Kuran, Sakura Ichijou, Sorata Shiki, Toshiro Aidou, Katherine "Kitty" Akabusa, Ai Kain, and Taito Takamiya.

Kitty was the daughter of Maria Kurenia and her husband.

Sorata, Hana's second-cousin, was the son of Senri and Rima.

Ai was the daughter of Akatski Kain & Ruka Souen.

Taito was the son of Kaito and Yori. He was a vampire because his mother had been turned by Hana's mother during their school days.

Everyone was chatting happily, except for Toshi.

The caramel haired boy looked at Hana with sad, electric blue eyes.

The recess bell rang and everyone took off running for the playground.

But before Hana could go, Toshi grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"What is it, Toshi-kun?" She asked him curiously.

Toshi gulped and met her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Hana-Hime." Toshi apologized with a formal bow.

Hana blushed.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it!"

"But I was rude! And as son of your mother's second vampire knight, I should be more respectful of you!" Toshi said.

Hana shook her head.

"Yes, you should be respectful of me! But you should be because I'm your friend, Toshi! Not because you're my servant!"

Toshi looked at her blankly for a moment.

A grin crept onto his lips.

Toshi leapt forward and put Hana in a head lock.

"Wha—Toshi! You stupid idiot, let me go!" Hana screeched!

The other boys took this as inspiration.

Taito started to noogy Sakura.

Sorata then tackled Kitty.

Ai was slowly inching away from the scene.

But the girls turned the tables.

Hana kicked Toshi in the shin, and then tackled him to the ground. She pinned his arms behind his back.

Sakura flipped Taito over her shoulder—karate lessons rock!—and Kitty flipped her and Sorata's position so she had him pinned.

This started a brawl so rough that not even the teachers dare tried to break it up.

By the end of recess, all of the young vampires were in the nurse's office taking blood transfusions.

"Why did you do that Toshi-kun?" Hana asked from her cot next to his.

"I'm not your servant, and we're friends, and friends play with each other! So I played with you like I would any other dumb girl!" Hana slapped Toshi so hard he was knocked off his cot.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do NOT own...wish i did! But I DO NOT!

Vk next gen one-shot series…

#6—Family

Hana & Sorata-6

Akane & Aoi-4

Haru & Amu-1

Saya-8

Shosuke-9

Hana stared out the window of the main living room with an excited smile.

"Are they here yet?" Sorata asked as he came into the living room.

"No, not yet." Hana told him.

Both of the young vampires were dressed up.

Hana wore a frilly, white, short-sleeved dress with a red ribbon tied elegantly around her waist. On her little feet she wore black Mary Janes with white socks with frills at the top.

Her messy silver hair was pulled back by a red head band.

Sorata, who looked almost exactly like his father, wore kakis, and a light purple, short-sleeved dress shirt. His shoes were dark brown dress shoes.

Nothing could be done about his messy, Kuran inherited hair.

Their parents and sibling were dressed up as well.

Yuuki and Rima both wore nice dresses.

Yuuki's was beige, short sleeved dress with a beautiful red rose and dark green vine pattern. It came to just above her ankles, so she opted to wear black flats.

Yuuki had her hair pulled back by a black headband.

Rima's dress was a very light blue to match her eyes. It had puffed sleeves that came down to her elbow, and the collar was square, with white lace trim.

The dress ended half way down her calf with a nice white lace trim.

Her shoes were white flats, and her hair was in a bun.

Zero wore black slacks & a matching jacket, a white dress shirt with the first buttons undone, and black dress shoes.

Senri wore beige slacks, a dark blue dress shirts with just one button undone, and dark brown dress shoes.

Akane and Aoi, Senri and Rima's younger son who was the same age as Akane, wore overalls.

Akane wore a pink dress shirt with short sleeves, with black overall skirt.

She had white tights and black Mary Janes. Her hair was left alone.

Aoi wore a white dress shirt with short sleeves, with dark blue overalls.

He wore little black shoes, and his orange hair had been brushes stick straight.

The babies, Haru and Amu—the youngest Shiki—were in onsies.

Both were in a play pen in the den, sleeping.

A knock came from the door.

Yuuki answered the door. When she did she was tackle-hugged by her adoptive father, Kaien Cross.

"Oh, look at you Yuuki! You look more and more like Juri every day! Where are my grandchildren? Hana-Chan, Akane-Chan, Haru-Kun! Where are you guys!" The Headmaster gushed as he swung Yuuki around.

Headmaster wore his old black trench coat and grey scarf. He still looked in his mid-twenties, despite being well over 200.

Yagari stepped into the house next.

"Hello my not-so-little-anymore student. How have you been?" Yagari asked Zero.

"I'm great. You, master?" Zero said with a calm happiness.

"I'm well. Hey, has Hana started training for becoming a hunter yet?"

"No. We're still trying to see whether or not it'd be right for her. She's a born vampire, but still half hunter. It might be difficult for her."

The hunters continued chatty idly about Hana's future career choices, while the Headmaster doted on Akane.

Another knock came from the door.

Yuuki opened the door to reveal a woman and two children—a boy and girl.

The woman looked quite a bit like Yuuki with the exception of coloring and build.

The woman was as tall as Shizuka Hiou, and her hair was long, curly, and messy like Hana's. The woman had pale skin and pink eyes, and her hair was a gray-silver color.

She wore beautiful white spaghetti string dress that came down to cover her feet. Light green ribbon was braided into her hair beautifully.

The boy was pretty tall, and was as pale as his mother. However the similarities ended there. His eyes were wine red like Hana's, and his hair was messy and a burgundy color.

He was rather handsome.

He wore black slacks and dress shoes, and a red dress shirt.

The girl was also tall for her age. She had messy, gray curls like her mother. Her eyes were blue, and she was pale, too.

The girl wore a light yellow dress with white lace trim. A blue ribbon was tied around her waist.

The girl surveyed the room quickly, and when her eyes landed on Hana she grinned.

"Hana!" The girl shrieked as she ran towards the petite little girl.

"Saya-nee-sama!" Hana exclaimed as she hugged her distant cousin, whom she loved like a sister. Saya hugged Hana very closely.

The boy strode over to them.

"Hey Hana-Chan, hey Sorata!" He greeted his relatives.

"Hello cousin Shosuke." Sorata greeted the son of his father's elder half-sister.

The woman greeted the adults with a shy smile.

"Hello cousin Yuuki. Hello brother." She said. Yuuki and Senri smiled at her shyness.

"Hello Haruna Hiou, my dear cousin." Yuuki grinned.

Haruna Hiou, the pureblood daughter of Shizuka Hiou and Rido Kuran. The bribe that allowed them to never have to marry. The mother of two purebloods.

A part of the family.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#7—Saya's love

Saya-8

Hana-6

Saya and Hana shared a bed when Saya and her family came to visit.

It wasn't that there weren't any extra rooms.

In fact there enough extra rooms for not only each member of Saya's family to have their own room, but for Yagari and the Headmaster to stay as well.

Saya kept her luggage in her room, but she always slept next to Hana.

Saya was almost exactly two years older than Hana. Hana was born three weeks after Saya's second birthday, but the girls wouldn't meet for three more years.

It took Yuuki and Senri years to track down his sister. But finally they found out that the Hious had been keeping Haruna under lock and key in the sub levels of their castle.

It then took months to get the purebloods to release her.

Haruna never received any love from either of her parents, so she tried her best for her own children. When the small family was released from their captivity, five year-old Saya and six-year old Shosuke were like any other kids. Happy, healthy, and with no pureblood façade.

When Saya met Hana though, it was like love at first sight.

She immediately wanted to protect the tiny little three year-old.

Hana was tiny like her mother, but her paleness and sweet nature made her seem like a china doll. Beautiful but breakable.

Saya and Hana grew close, and by the time Hana was four she was calling Saya her big sister. They were only second cousins by blood, but they were sisters by heart.

Saya fluffed Hana's pillow one last time before the six year old crawled under the covers.

"I'm okay, Saya. The sun's already up, let's go to sleep." Hana whined as Saya fretted over whether Hana was comfortable or not.

"Are you sure? You won't fall out of bed will you?" Saya asked as she began closing the curtains.

"I'm fine, Saya. Really!" Hana said as she yawned.

Saya hopped into bed next to Hana.

It was Hana's turn to fret.

She straightened out Saya's pillows, and adjusted the blankets. She even threw the quilt at the foot of the bed over them both. Winter nights were getting colder, and sometimes the chilly wind would blow threw the old vents and into the room.

"Sweet dreams, Saya." Hana mumbled as she snuggled into her pillow.

"Sweet dreams, Hana." Saya said as she watched her pseudo-sister fall asleep.

Saya sat wake for a while.

She thought about Hana. Hana may not have been a pureblood, but she was a princess none the less. One day Hana would have to either become a vampire hunter, or a politician. One day Hana would become Queen.

This alone made her a target for politicians. They would use her as a political tool.

Greedy nobles would try to ally themselves with her, and use her for their own gain. Her first soiree would be filled with noblewomen and their sons, all wanting to get a bit of time with her to leave an impression.

When Hana would come of marriage age thing would escalate to full blown proposals.

Hunters would be just as bad probably.

Saya felt like crying thinking about the kind of life Hana would have to endure. Hana would never be able to trust anybody.

Except for her big sister. Hana could always trust Saya.

Saya would do anything for Hana. She'd murder, torture, rob, and destroy for Hana.

Hana needed her, Saya decided.

Saya would protect Hana.

Saya would give Hana a happy life, a safe life.

That was a promise.

Saya held Hana tightly as they slept.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

Vk next gen one-shot series…

#8—Kitty's heroes

Kitty, Ai, Sakura, & Hana-undefined ages

Kitty Kurenia was a painfully shy girl. She was the quiet one in her group of friends. She was seen and rarely heard. She was known for relaying what she wanted to say through her friends.

She would whisper into the nearest friend's ear, and they'd speak for her.

Ai Kain would often be her speaker.

Ai was her voice. Even when Kitty didn't say word, Ai would say what was exactly on her mind.

Ai was fierce and passionate, and when she spoke for Kitty, Kitty felt like she was like that too.

Ai was Kitty's hero because she gave Kitty a voice.

Kitty may have been shy, but she could fight.

She was especially skilled with blades. However few ever spared or challenged her.

They saw her as weak, not worth the effort. They'd rather fight one of her friend's than her.

The only person who would ever fight her fairly was Sakura.

Sakura would push her around when they were mad at each other. Sakura treated her like everyone else.

Sakura would swing a wooden sword at her without hesitation. Sakura made Kitty feel strong, that's why she was her hero.

Kitty sometimes felt lonely. But Hana was always there for her.

Hana would be Kitty's shoulder to cry on. Hana was there to give her a pat on the back.

Hana would listen to Kitty when she was upset, and when she was done Hana would give her a hug and a piece of advice.

Hana was there. Hana was a constant in Kitty's life.

Hana was the person who held Kitty's hand when she needed it.

Hana was Kitty's hero.

Kitty's best friends were her heroes. She hoped one day she could be the same to them.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#9—First soiree

Ages are given

Hana & friends-10

Asuma-14

For every one of them it was their first soiree.

Hana Kiryu-Kuran

Sakura Ichijou

Ai Kain

Kitty Akabusa

Toshi Aidou

Sorata Shiki &

Taito Takamiya.

They all grouped together in a corner.

Ai had a whispered conversation with Kitty, while Taito and Toshi bickered near by.

Sorata silently sat at a table and ate desert with Sakura and Hana, who were talking to each other.

Their parents were across the room speaking with their own associates, discussing business.

Near by were the older kids.

Sakura's elder brother, Asuma Ichijou.

Hana and Sorata's cousins, Shosuke and Saya Hiou.

Saya was glaring any noble that dare moved within twenty feet of Hana.

It was effective, a couple of noblewomen even ran/fast walked away from the vicinity.

It amazed Shosuke that women could move so fast in heels.

However he was too busy quietly arguing with his enemy, Asuma, to ask questions.

Shosuke was about to give Asuma a snide remark when a new song came on.

Couples headed for the dance floor. Shosuke ignored it at first, but the pain of having Saya squeeze his arm in a death grip had him paying her his full attention.

"What is it, little sis?" He growled. The angsty 13 year-old pureblood did not like being man-handled by his 12 year-old sister.

"Go dance with Hana." She ordered bluntly.

"What?" Shosuke was stunned by his sister's request.

Saya pointed discreetly at the young boys being pushed towards Hana by their mothers.

Shosuke faced his sister.

"One dance isn't going to hurt her!" He whisper shouted. Saya glared at him.

"But it will open the flood gates. And that WILL hurt her! All it takes is one, Shosuke."

"How am I any different? I'm a guy!"

"You're family!"

"Like that matters to vampires!"

"Our family isn't like that any more! We don't have to sustain our pureblood any more!"

Saya gave her brother her best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Oni-sama!" She begged.

Shosuke heaved a sigh, and strode over to Hana, passing all other boys.

All the nobles stared for a moment.

"Hana-Chan?" Shosuke tapped her shoulder.

She turned to face him and smiled.

"Hello, nii-nii." She greeted him with the cutesy version of 'older brother' nii-nii meaning 'bro-bro'.

"Would you like to dance, Hana?" Shosuke asked getting right to the point.

Hana blushed.

"I can't dance." She whispered to him.

"Yes you can. You dance all the time."

"That's ballet. I can't ball room dance. I'd step on your feet Shosuke." Hana said politely.

Shosuke took a hold of her hands and forced her up from her seat. He then practically dragged Hana to the dance floor.

"Shosuke! I can't dance! Let me go!" Hana whisper shouted at him. Her entire face was as red as her eyes.

Shosuke no longer wanted to dance with her just because Saya asked him to. He wanted to because Hana was fun to tease.

They began to waltz, reluctantly on Hana's part. The entire song Hana kept her eyes on their feet. She mumbled the steps repeatedly under her breath, and kept a death grip on Shosuke.

Shosuke wasn't the best dancer himself, but he was confident enough to lead Hana through the dance perfectly.

When the song was over Hana expected to be let go immediately, instead Shosuke forced her to dance another number, and then another, and another after that.

They waltzed, they tangoed, and did something that may have been a couple hundred years old. They danced to every song for the rest of the soiree.

By the time the last song was over Hana was ready to collapse.

Her heels, no matter how low, left her with horrible blisters and a limp.

When Hana arrived back at her table Sakura and Ai were shaking their heads at her.

"What? Why are you shaking your heads?" Hana asked as she collapsed in her seat and took a drink of water.

"You know everyone here now thinks you and Shosuke are fiancés." Ai said bluntly.

Hana took a spit take.

"EW!"

"Yuck!"

Hana was too busy stomping over to Shosuke to hear her friends.

"What's wrong with you, Hana-Chan?" he asked obliviously.

Hana raised her foot and drove it down on Shosuke's toes.

"OW!" Shosuke grabbed onto his injured foot.

"I AM NOT YOUR FIANCE!" The silver haired girl shouted as she stalked away.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#10—Club president

All club members mentioned are 10, except Taito and Toshi who are 11

Thornbrook middle school was the last stop for the children of Kaname City before they went off to one of the Cross academy campuses for four years.

Thornbrook hosted classes for students 10-14, and had a variety of extra curriculars.

Sports like tennis, swimming, and gymnastics.

Clubs like gardening, chess, and art club.

Associations like the student council and Jr. Activist of the world association.

One club stuck out though—the fund raiser club.

Their job was to raise money for sports, clubs, the school in general, charities of all kind, and special programs.

This club consisted of all our favorite vampires:

Hana, Sakura, Kitty, Ai, Taito, Toshi, Sorata, and a few other random kids.

The club had a problem though—they didn't have a president.

Everyone sat scattered around the classroom that hosted the fund raiser club.

Eyes shifted from one person to another, everyone was watching everyone else's every move.

Ai saw Taito flinch.

"NOT IT!" The orange haired girl shouted, bolting up from her seat and raising one arm above her head.

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

'Not its' chorused through the room, but in the end no one knew who was last.

Sakura stood up.

"Okay, no more games, guys. We need to have a President to direct events and talk to the student body President, and Headmaster Kuroshiro." Everyone groaned.

"That's why no one wants it!" Taito shouted. The curly haired boy, who was usually as soft spoken as his mother, was very agitated.

"Yeah! First of all, the headmaster is really mean! He shoots down any fun ideas we have! If I have to mow one more Estate lawn, I'm going to SHOOT myself!" Toshi screamed to the heavens. Hana, who had been sitting right next to him, yanked him back into his seat and put duct-tape over his mouth. She didn't appreciatate him giving her bleeding ears.

"Second of all," Hana began. "The student body President is a total elitist. If we try to raise money for garden club, he'll demand it's used for the tennis team. If we want to give it to charity, he'll instead say to use it for a school dance. No one wants to deal with him or The Headmaster!"

Everyone nodded. Sakura pinched her nose in aggravation.

"I know that. But we still need a President! So how 'bout we all just put it to a vote right here! Who ever gets the most votes is President, whether they like it or NOT!" Sakura said. No matter how many people didn't like it, it would happen. Sakura could be very, very stubborn.

Everyone wrote down a name and put it in an old hat. Sakura & Sorata tallied the votes. When they were done they came to the front of the room.

"Before we announce the winner, I'd like to say I'm very sorry and I'll pray for you." Sorata said first. Sakura then stepped up.

"The fund raiser club would like to introduce their next President…"A sly grin crept on to her face.

"HANA KIRYU-KURAN!"

_Thud!_

Everyone looked to over to see Hana fainted on the floor. Sakura marched over to her and violently shook her awake.

"Wha—oh! It's you Sakura. I had the worst dream—we were at a club meeting and—" Hana finally noticed the crowd around her and all color drained from her face.

"NO! I won't do it!" Hana shouted, she tried making a break for the door, but was tackled by Taito and Ai.

"No way we're going to let you damn the rest of us!" Ai shouted. The girl could be quite loud when she was in distress or angry as Hell. The brunette and red head dragged Hana to Sakura. Sakura grabbed a firm hold of Hana.

"It's not so bad, Hana," Sakura whispered. "Think of the power, Hana. You'd be the boss, and I know you'd be a great boss!" Hana stopped struggling.

"How much power?" She whispered back.

"You can do anything in the club!" Sakura grinned, and Hana did as well.

"Okay, everyone!" Hana shouted to the rest of the students.

"I am your new club President!" Everyone cheered with joy and relief.

Hana cleared her throat, and gained everyone's attention.

"My first act as President is…" Everyone leaned in suspense.

"HANDING OVER MY TITLE AND DUTIES TO SAKURA ICHIJOU!" Hana turned to Sakura.

"No givsies backsies!" Hana said.

Sakura gaped. Her mouth opened and closed, and her eyes were the size of dish plates.

Everyone in the room stared. Some smarter ones got as far from the two girls as possible.

"Y-You—You s-s-sneaking—I—You—Wha—Oh dear lord, I—" Sakura squeaked out her words. She seemed utterly horrified.

After about ten minutes, she calmed down.

"Well, in this case everyone," Everyone braced themselves for another switch of power.

"HANA KIRYU IS MY VICE-PRESIDENT!" An evil grin spread on Sakura's face.

"DAMMIT!"

Cheers filled the room again, and Hana sulked in a dark corner.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#11—the birth

Hana, Sakura, & Sorata-10

Shosuke-13

Asuma-14

Aoi & Akane-8

Kira, Amu, & Haru-5

Hana and Sakura sat next to each other of the hospital waiting room couch.

Both were asleep, and were leaning on each other.

Sakura had her head on Hana's shoulder, while Hana had her head resting on Sakura's head.

Next to Sakura were her brothers, Asuma, who was fourteen, and Kira, who was five. Both were asleep in a similar position as the girls.

Next Hana were her sister and brother, Akane, who was 8, and Haru, who was 5, both were asleep.

On a couch nearby was the Shiki family.

Sorata was reading a magazine, next to his parents who were asleep, on his other side his brother, Aoi was bobbing his head, and Amu, his sister, was coloring a coloring book.

It was two in the afternoon, and Hana's mother had been in labor for nine hours.

At first everyone had been very worried, but sleepiness won over worry for her mother's welfare.

Hana woke up to someone gently shaking her.

It was her Auntie Haruna, Saya and Shosuke's mother.

"Has mother had the baby?" Hana asked groggily.

"No. It will be awhile, we're here to take you home."

"'We'?"

"Hey, Hana-Chan." Shosuke greeted her softly.

"Hey, nii-nii. Is Saya-nee-sama here?"

"No. When she heard the word hospital, she was out. She'll come here in couple days." Shosuke explained.

The others all woke up as well, but Hana and Sakura stayed seated.

"We don't want to leave." Hana said.

"Yeah, we want to be here when the baby is born." Sakura yawned.

"Me too." Sorata said, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"I'll stay with them." Shosuke said, he took the seat on the other side of Hana.

Haruna took all the younger kids, Asuma, and the rest of the Shiki family home.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Sakura asked.

"In my experience of waiting for babies to be born into this family," Shosuke began comically.

"I say ten more hours at least. We should all just go back to sleep."

And so they did, with Hana resting her head on Shosuke's shoulder, Shosuke resting his head on his propped up arm, drooling, Sakura cuddling with one of Hana's arms, and Sorata with his head in Sakura's lap and his feet hanging off one arm of the couch.

A persistent tapping on her shoulder awoke Hana several hours later.

"Wha?" She asked drowsily.

"You have a baby brother who has been waiting to see for nine months, Hana?" It was her father, Zero.

Hana jumped from her seat, wide awake now.

Sakura was startled awake and fell on her side on the couch and rolled onto the floor with a _Thud!_

"OW~!" Sakura whined from the floor.

Sorata, who had his head on her lap unfortunately, went with her.

"Get off!" The red head shouted at the blonde.

"Well _sorry_!" Sakura said indignantly while getting up.

"You better be sorry!" Sorata mumbled as he got up and dusted himself off.

Sakura glared but for the most part ignored him.

"So are we going to see your…?"

"Brother, it's a boy."

"Okay! So when are we going to meet the little guy?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"We'll see him as soon as Shosuke's awake." Zero said.

The three kids turned to see Shosuke not only still asleep, but with drool running down his chin from his slightly a jar mouth.

Hana found herself giggling at the sight, as did Sakura and Sorata.

Hana tapped gently on his shoulder.

"Nii-nii! Wake up, the baby is here."

Shosuke closed his mouth and groaned. But he refused to open his eyes.

"Mother, I don't want to go to the stupid soiree…" He grumbled. Sakura giggled at the red headed boy.

Hana found a grin creeping into her features.

"I'm not your mother, nii-nii. It's Hana, now wake up." Hana shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hurry up!"

Shosuke stirred a little.

"Hana…Hana-Chan…I love her so, so much…I really wanna…" Shosuke was speaking drowsily in his sleep. Hana gave Shosuke a confused look, as did Sorata. Sakura was grinning and blushing like mad though.

Zero's eye was twitching, and the killing intent radiating off of him was scaring nearby nurses and doctors.

"I really wanna…" Shosuke began again, a light blush rising on his sleeping face. Hana was still shaking him as he did.

"I really wanna…wanna sink my…my…I wanna—" Zero slapped the teenager awake.

"What the Hell!" Shosuke shrieked as he sprang from the couch. Zero's glare silenced his screams though.

After a subtle warning from Zero, and a stupid excuse for Shosuke's ramblings to the kids, they all left down the corridor, to Yuuki's room.

They entered to see Yuuki holding the infant in her arms.

Hana was immediately by her mother's side.

She looked down at the baby boy with surprise.

Unlike his brother, the baby looked nothing like their father. Haru was Zero's doppelganger, with exception of the fact his eyes were wide like his mother's.

The baby was his mother's doppelganger, with brown hair, and wide red eyes. Looking at his face was like looking at a baby picture of Yuuki.

"Are you sure it's a boy?" Sakura asked over Hana's shoulder as she herself got a look at the baby.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Yuuki asked, already very defensive of her son's appearance. Sakura shook her head furiously, a tomato red blush covering her face.

"So, uh, what's the little guy's name?" Shosuke asked nervously as he looked at Zero, who was still glaring at him, very cautiously & with a frightened expression.

Yuuki made a mental note to question this behavior later.

But she had a question to answer.

"Shiro, because it was snowing outside when he was born." Yuuki said.

Yuuki turned to Hana.

"It was snowing when you were born, too, Hana. It was a special snow though."

"Why was it special?" Sakura asked.

"The snow was red that day." Yuuki said wistfully.

(A/N: You may ask why Hana was named 'Hana' which means 'flower' when she was born in the dead of winter.

Hana was named after Hanabusa Aidou, who we all know becomes a great ally and friend to Yuuki. Akane was named, and this is non-canon, after Zero's mother. Haru is named after Haruka Kuran. Shiro is named for the weather of the day he was born.

The red snow has nothing to do with blood. It was just a weird natural phenomenon that chose to happen on the night the first vampire princess in centuries was born. What can I say, nature's weird!)


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#12—The curse of the Kuran women: To ensnare hunters in their webs

Hana-11

Mao-8

Hana's first mission ever was to eliminate a family of vampire hunters who had been illegally murdering innocent vampires. The Nakano family was once highly respected, but after the change of ethics in the Hunter society they became ostracized for their constant rejection of change.

Hana may never have acted or looked like a trained killer, but she was. She had trained since she was seven to be, not necessarily a Hunter, but an assassin for both the Association and the senate. She handled her first job efficiently.

She staked out the Nakano for weeks, monitored their day to day activities. The Association had given them off time, so the three hunters that made up the family were sitting ducks.

Three people were known to live in the small house that the Nakano resided in.

The parents—Jinta Nakano & Amaya Nakano nee Sasaki, both were even older than Headmaster Cross, but also looked in their mid-twenties still.

The daughter—Toshiko Nakano, who was twenty four and unmarried. Word was she was totally against ever marrying or ever dating.

The family had all participated in the murders, and they were all guilty. There were no young children who would suffer from the execution.

The only reason they weren't being arrested was the fact that the family had expertise in escaping imprisonment. It seemed every other person in the Association besides themselves knew of their conviction and approaching punishment.

Zero had at first been against Hana being on this mission but Yagari and other respected Hunters all agreed that it was better that Hana learn the importance of separating emotion from hunting. It would be hard killing an entire family, but if she did, killing traitorous vampires and vicious Level-Es would be easy. It was for her own good that she be given this mission.

Hana's small size was deceiving. She was petite and innocent looking, which usually had others, even Hunter, underestimating her. The Nakano never suspected the silver haired girl who walked by their house twice every day, and jumped rope at the park across the street. They never said a word when she petted their dog through the fence.

Finally, though a storming day arrived. As usual, Hana walked by their house that afternoon, but instead of walking past their fence, she opened the gate and walked to their front door.

She knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Amaya.

"Hello—"She stopped short and her eyes grew wide. She sensed that Hana was a vampire.

Before she could scream Hana did what she was trained to do. She grabbed a firm hold of the woman's head and used her unique vampire aristocrat powers. Her power to multiply or destroy cells.

Hana used this power to destroy all the woman's brain cells, killing her in a matter of seconds.

Hana moved silently down the hall.

Jinta sensed her next. He came running from the living room.

"Amaya!" His expression became horrified when he saw her lifeless body on the foyer floor.

"You monster!" He screamed as he charged at Hana with his sword.

The words stabbed Hana in the heart; she had never been called a monster, before.

But instinct kicked in and Hana had her dagger out in a flash.

She dodged his swinging blade and plunged the dagger in his hand, making him drop his blade.

She took out another dagger, and thrust it into his chest.

Jinta fell to the floor, feet from his wife, he was coughing up blood in minutes. He wasn't dead though. Hana crouched down next to him, and shut her eyes tightly. She pulled out another dagger, and brought it down next to his throat.

In a swift jerk she slit his throat. And blood sprayed on to the white walls of the Nakano home.

Jinta was dead in a minute.

Hana opened her eyes and quickly turned away from the two dead hunters; the blood on her hands was beginning to take its toll on her.

Hana surveyed the surrounding area; she found it strange Toshiko hadn't shown up to aid her parents yet.

May she knew they were already dead, and was waiting to make her move on Hana?

Hana heard a _thump! _upstairs.

Hana pulled out yet another dagger from the lining of her white trench coat.

She slowly ascended the stairs. She didn't bother to be silent; she knew that Toshiko knew she was there.

When Hana came to the top of the stairs she surveyed the hall.

Three doors, all open.

Hana slowly crept to the first door.

It was the bathroom. The shower curtains were drawn back, and there was no where else to hide in the small room. Hana even ramped on the door to check if someone was behind it, but the door just smacked against the wall with no disruption.

The next room was the master bedroom. There were no curtains on the windows, and there was no closet, only dressers with drawers too small for a young adult to hide in.

Hana checked under the bed diligently. No one was in the room.

The final room was Toshiko's room. It was small, but Spartan.

A bed, a dresser, and a small mirror on the wall. Hana checked under the bed, and after was at a loss for where the woman could be.

Hana looked at herself in the mirror.

Her white trench and silver were splattered red, the droplets on her cheeks brought out her wine colored eyes. It was disturbing and sickeningly beautiful.

Hana heard a hushed voice coming from behind the mirror. She could make out what it was saying, but she could hear it.

Hana gently took a hold of the mirror and took it down from the wall.

There was a dumbwaiter behind the mirror.

A recently used dumbwaiter. The echo from the metal shaft was carrying the voice that Hana had heard.

Hana reluctantly climbed into the dumbwaiter. She had only ever climbed into one once, when she and Sakura had been 'exploring' her huge house.

It took awhile, but Hana finally found the lever to make the dumbwaiter go down.

It descended silently, surprisingly.

As it went down, the voice became clearer.

It was a woman's voice, it was Toshiko.

"It'll be okay."

"They won't get us."

"I'll protect you.'

These were what Hana heard. Who was Toshiko talking to?

The dumbwaiter stopped in what seemed to be the basement, but as far as Hana knew, the Nakano didn't have a basement.

It seemed like any other basement. It had boxes here and there, an old sink in the corner, and a boiler and furnace were down there as well. The only light came from a curtained area in one corner though. A green, hospital like curtain cornered off one of the basement for some reason.

Hana slipped out of the dumbwaiter quietly, and stalked towards the curtain.

Toshiko's voice was crystal clear.

"I won't let the vampire get you, I promise." Toshiko must have sensed Hana, because her tone changed from comforting to almost heart-broken for her next words.

"I love you."

Toshiko stepped out from the curtain and drew a gun.

"DIE VAMPIRE!" She pulled the trigger six times in less than a minute. Hana was lucky that she was able to duck out of firing range.

Toshiko reloaded quickly and this time took the time to aim at Hana. Hana was small and sly. She slipped up close to Toshiko, and took a swipe at her with her dagger.

She cut right through Toshiko's shirt and left a red line in her flesh. But before she could retreat, Toshiko grabbed a hold of Hana's pony tail and yanked her to her.

Toshiko aimed the gun at Hana's temple, while she kept a firm grip on her pony tail with the other hand. Hana panicked.

She still had her knife, but Toshiko could fire before she would die of blood loss. Hana needed an escape plan before she could plan to kill Toshiko.

"Any last words, Hana-Hime?" Toshiko growled, glaring at Hana fiercely.

Hana's grip on her dagger tightened.

"Yeah," She began. "I really need a hair cut." Hana brought the dagger behind her head in a flash, and swept it up.

Hana was free, she quickly slipped away from Toshiko's gun just as it fired, leaving Toshiko holding a smoking gun and a handful of silver curls.

Hana didn't like short hair; she always looked like a boy when she had short hair.

So, out of personal preference, and for revenge and taunting purposes, Hana used her powers to quickly regrow her hair back to normal length.

"On second thought, I liked it better this way." Hana said.

Toshiko glared, and threw Hana's hair away angrily.

Hana drew another dagger.

She needed to finish this quickly. Hana got into fighting stance.

Her wine eyes began to glow red.

"Any last words?" She asked.

Toshiko just pointed her gun at Hana.

Hana hated it, but she went into her instinctive state. The state of mind in which her actions were ruled by thirst, not emotion or logic.

Hana, in a blur, was behind Toshiko. Toshiko didn't have a chance.

Within a second, Hana had her dagger in Toshiko's heart, and her fangs in her neck.

Hana wasn't hungry, so she only took a little of Toshiko's blood. Enough to make the woman dizzy. Hana watched Toshiko die on the basement floor.

Hana made her way to the curtain. She was about to draw another dagger when a voice called out.

"Mommy?" It was a child. It was Toshiko's child.

A boy, no older than Hana's younger sister, possibly younger, opened the curtain, flooding the bloody basement with light.

The boy had black hair like all the Nakano had, but his eyes were unlike any of theirs. His eyes were black, not brown or blue.

The boy's onyx eyes grew wide with horror when he saw Toshiko, and when they wandered to Hana, he began to scream.

The boy collapsed to his knees and was thrown into hysterics.

"Mommy! Mommy! What have you done to my mommy? MOMMY!" The boy screeched to the heavens. Hana was too frozen to answer.

Everything she had done came down on her.

She had killed three people. Three humans.

She killed a woman's mother, and a man's wife.

She killed a father and husband.

She killed a daughter and mother.

She killed a boy's family. She killed.

She was a murderer. A killer. A…monster.

Hana's expression was blank, but on the inside she was in hysterics of her own.

The boy continued to wail, and even got up and started to ramp his fist into Hana's stomach. It didn't hurt or anything, but it did add to Hana's inner turmoil.

She was completely emotionless on the outside for a long while, until one stray tear leaked down her cheek.

Hana wrapped her arms around the boy. She held him tightly, and it took the boy by such a surprise that he actually stopped screaming and looked up at Hana with confused, crying eyes.

"Don't cry. Don't cry." Hana told him soothingly. Her eyes were wide in a shell shock state, and her voice was just a whisper, but her words were sincere.

"Don't cry. Because I'll protect you." Hana told the boy.

Mao looked at her with wide eyes for a long time as her words sunk in. the boy burst into another fit of wailing and tears, but this time he clutched onto Hana as if his life depended on it.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" He wailed into Hana's stomach.

Hana held the boy tightly.

"What's your name?" Hana asked.

The boy barely whispered it.

Hana hugged the boy even tighter, smearing him with the blood of his family.

"I'll always protect you, Mao."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#13—Sakura's fiancé

Sakura-11

Sato-21

Today, Sakura would meet him at his winter estate in the mountains near Kaname City.

Sakura's mother had arranged for Sakura to marry a man ten years her senior when she had been born. He was rich, popular, and pureblood.

He was Sato Fujita.

Sakura had heard of him in passing, had caught a glimpse or two of him at soirees, but had never met him.

Sato, like Saya & Shosuke, and other purebloods lived far away from Kaname City. But he did have Winter Estate near Kaname City

She would spend the weekend there with him.

Sakura's parents would not be with her, as her mother insisted that Sakura meet her future husband on her own, much to Takuma's displeasure. But Sara put her foot down, and Sakura was to go on her own.

Sakura was both giddy and nervous, and as the limo pulled to the front of Sato's estate she felt as if she was about to puke.

Sakura took a deep breath, and held it in until the driver opened her door.

Sakura was about to let her breath out, but it caught in her throat at the sight of Sato.

He was tall, dark, and handsome. He was dressed sexily, and most importantly, he was holding a bouquet of pink roses, Sakura's favorite.

Sakura may only have been eleven, but she was well aware of just how fine older male specimens were. She had crushes on several friends' fathers, the biggest one being on Mr. Kiryu, not that Sakura would ever tell Hana, who would most likely maim her for even looking at her father that way.

But looking at Sato, Sakura found even Mr. Kiryu looking kind of homely.

Sakura got out of the limo and approached Sato shyly.

"Hello." She greeted him. The smile he gave her made Sakura want to swoon.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan." Sato said in a velvety voice.

Sakura couldn't stop the blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Shall we go inside?" He offered her his hand. Sakura's hand automatically went into his.

Sato showed her inside the estate.

It was almost too good to be true. Sato and her took a tour of the estate, which was grand in every way, then Sato took her through the gardens. He even picked a bouquet of flowers for her. After that they had lunch on the veranda, and then they visited his expansive library.

He even let Sakura pick out a few books that she knew Kitty and Sorata would love.

Finally, the tour ended in Sato's private study, right before dinner.

"You have such a wonderful home, Sato-Kun!" Sakura said as she studied the room with awe.

"And this is just my vacation home." Sato said as he approached Sakura.

"Perhaps you can visit me there," He said, he rested his hand on the side of her face.

"At a price of course." Some thing menacing flashed in Sato's eyes, and before Sakura could say a word, Sato had his fangs in her neck.

Sakura struggled.

"Let-let go! Let go of me!" Sakura shouted. Sato reached up with his other hand and yanked Sakura's hair, making her crane her neck back.

Sakura froze, and listened to Sato drink her blood with horror.

This couldn't be happening…Sato had been so handsome and gentlemanly.

Why was he doing this to her?

Sato pulled away after awhile, leaving Sakura dizzy.

"You are mine now," Sato said, his grip on her hair tightening to the point that tears were leaking from behind Sakura's eyes.

"And don't you forget it!" He growled.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#14—Kitty's identity crisis

Kitty-12

Ai-12

Kitty sat on her bed with two magazines in front of her.

One had a human boy band on the cover.

The other had a girl, not much older than her, in a bikini on the cover.

Kitty looked from one magazine to the other for a long time. Back and forth, back and forth.

Finally, Kitty heaved a sigh and picked up her bed side phone.

She dialed the phone calmly, and then held it to her ear.

It rang for a minute, then someone picked up.

"Hey, Ai," Kitty began in her meek voice.

"I need you to come over." A minute passed.

"Why?...I think I may be a lesbian." The phone went dead.

Ten minutes later, a very shocked Ai Kain burst through Kitty's bedroom doors.

"For real?" Ai asked with wide brown eyes.

The gray haired girl gave Ai a nod.

Ai took a deep breath and sat down next to Kitty on the bed.

"Why do you think you're a lesbian?" Ai asked.

Kitty shrugged.

"I feel attracted to girls. I've had certain dreams and fantasies. It makes sense that all these things would happen if I was gay." Kitty explained.

Ai contemplated this.

"Well, I've heard of girls not being gay and doing stuff like that. You know, one night stands and kisses." Ai said to Kitty. Kitty just shook her head.

"Those girls are trashy and have no respect for themselves." Kitty said.

"I don't just feel sexually though, I feel a romantic need for other girls." Kitty said.

Ai nodded her head.

"It may be a phase, you know. We might have to test it."

"Test my gayness?" Kitty giggled.

"I guess you could say that." Ai giggled.

"We'll go find some random girl, some who doesn't know us, and we'll bribe them to kiss you."

"I find it insulting that you believe will have to bribe them!" Kitty huffed.

Ai smiled wryly at her friend.

"We'll have to, Kitty."

Both girls laughed, temporarily forgetting why they were there and what they were planning.

Suddenly, though, Kitty realized something.

"I don't want my first kiss to be with a stranger!" Kitty shouted uncharacteristically.

Ai shushed her up quickly though.

"Calm down, calm down. If it's really that important to you," Ai gulped nervously and a blush rose on her cheeks.

"I'll kiss you." Kitty blushed as well.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend, right? Why not?" Ai said, she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"But will have to do it right here, right now. It's private here, and if we waited to another time I'd chicken out. Sorry." Ai said, her blush became deeper.

"It's okay. I probably will, too, if we wait." Kitty said. She fidgeted with her sleeve.

"Should we, uh?"

"Yeah, probably."

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long do you think we should kiss?"

"Um, I guess until you're for sure what team your on."

"Oh, so…here goes."

"Here goes…"

Both girls leaned in, and awkwardly their lips touched. They stayed still for a minute, and then Kitty started responding.

Ai was so embarrassed she couldn't move, so she let Kitty do what she wanted for the next few minutes.

When they pulled apart, Kitty had a dazed look and Ai was blushing like mad.

Two things were discovered that day.

One, Kitty was a lesbian.

Two, Ai was NOT a lesbian.

The girls promised never to mention the kiss, or Kitty's switch of teams, until both were ready to.

"Well, thanks Ai." Kitty hugged Ai goodbye, things already seeming normal.

"You're welcome, I guess. Bye, Kitty."

"Bye, Ai!" Just before Ai left the room, Kitty kissed Ai on the cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#15—The auction

Everyone is 12

"We need another fund raiser idea. Theses carwashes and raffles are getting old. Less and less people are coming." Taito said as he looked over the money raised in the last month.

"Like the Headmaster would let us do anything else." Said Toshi from where he counted the money from the safe with Sorata.

"I really hate that guy sometimes." Sorata said, not looking up from his work. Sorata was becoming more like his father every day.

"I hate him all the time," Ai said as she and Kitty 'cleaned up' leftovers from their bake sale.

"The guy gave me detention last month for not wearing my school tie or jacket with my uniform one day." Ai gestured to her black pleated skirt, white dress shirt, red jacket with black buttons, and black tie with the school crest. Shoes of choice were allowed.

All the girls had the same uniform, as did the guys, except theirs had slacks instead of skirts.

"That was pretty unfair." Sorata said bluntly, again not looking up.

"Even worse, he won't let guys and girls be within two feet of each other. Yesterday the old man had the nerve to reprimand me for standing next to Hana as she got a drink of water. He said I was 'harassing her'." Taito complained.

"My mother is a vampire knight to the vampire Queen, I wish people would show more respect." Technically Taito was only a Level-C, a common vampire, but his mother's status gives him and his younger brother honorary nobility.

"Totally unfair," Kitty said softly as she licked her fingers.

"She means the PDA rule." Ai clarified.

Sakura, who had been brain storming with Hana in the corner of the room, suddenly perked up.

"How 'bout we come up with an event that students could use to get dates at school without getting in trouble for flirting!" The blond exclaimed. Everyone looked at her with surprise, not because of her suggestion, but because of her sudden out burst. Sakura had been very distant and quiet in the last couple of months, only ever really talking to Hana. The same went for Hana, who had grown some what pessimistic.

"How?" Toshi asked.

"We'll have date auction. It'll be like one of the raffles, only the bids will be on certain kinds of dates with certain girls." Sakura explained.

"What about the Headmaster?" Sorata asked.

"He'll think it's just any other raffle. Will keep it on the down low, only tell the students we know we can trust."

"It could work." Hana said.

"But who will we auction off?" Asked Kitty.

"Will draw names of people here in the club, and will recruit friends from our classes."

Some people were a little deterred about being auctioned off.

"How 'bout we just ask for volunteers, Sakura?" Hana asked

"No. We'll draw names!"

Everyone wrote their names down on a piece of paper, folded it up, and threw it into the same old hat they had used in their election.

Sakura shook around the hat, to mix the names, and drew the first name.

"Kitty!" Kitty was automatically running for the door, but was grabbed by Taito.

"Oh no you do—"

"I'M A LESBIAN!" Kitty screamed. Taito let her go, a second later she was out the door.

Sorata looked out the window a second after that to see the pale girl running across campus to the gates, leaving a large cloud of dust trailing behind her.

"O-kay." Sakura said awkwardly.

"Kitty is excused from all club activity until further notice. So, uh, next," Sakura said.

"Taito—and DON'T YOU DARE USE THE SAME EXCUSE, BAKA!" Sakura shouted at the brown haired boy. He groaned and fell back in his chair.

"Last but not least…Hana!" Sakura quickly put a death grip on the girl's arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hana chanted.

A week later, in the very same room, the auction took place.

Over fifty students crammed themselves into the room, all holding their wallets, piggy banks, and check books.

Out in the hall many guys and girls were dressed to impress, Hana and Taito stood next to each other. Hana was in a dress Sakura had picked out for her, a white dress that came to her knees with short sleeves, and red lace.

Taito was wearing his best kimono. Black bottoms and a dark blue top with a dark green pattern around the collar and sleeves.

"This is pretty stupid." Taito said.

"It's not so bad," Hana said, this was the first thing Sakura had been excited about in a long time, so she tried to optimistic.

"Who knows, maybe your dream girl will bid on you." A blush rose on Taito's face.

"I don't think that will happen." Hana rolled her eyes at her fellow half-breed.

"Watch out! If Sakura's sees you putting down her dating program she'll use that power of hers to evaporate your hair." Hana laughed.

Taito's posture suddenly became noticeably straighter.

The boys went first to be auctioned.

After five guys, Taito was the last to go up.

"Our next item up for bid is a date with Taito Takamiya, a dinner and a show of your choice!" Ai announced to the crowd.

"Let's start the bidding at 25!" Ai shouted

A girl raised her hand.

"25 for the young lady in blue hat! How 'bout 30, do I hear 30! 30 for the girl in the green sweater! Do I hear 40! 40 for the girl in the blue hat! Do I hear 50! 50 for the girl in the green sweater! Do I hear 75! 75 for the girl in the blue hat! 80, do I hear 80? no! Going once, going twice, SOLD! To the girl in the blue hat!"

"I'm representing someone!" The girl blue hat shouted back.

"Who?" Ai asked as getting ready to write down the name.

"You, your mom sent me to get you a date with a hot guy!" The girl in the blue hat shouted. the crowd went wild with laughter as Ai fainted, and was dragged off the stage by Kitty. Taito followed behind numbly, horror written on his features.

Sakura stepped up to be auctioneer.

"Okay, next item up is…Hinata Urihara!"

The bidding continued undisturbed, and finally, Hana was called.

"The last item is none other than a date with Hana-Hime, princess of the vampires and first daughter of the Association President! The date can be anything you want, excluding anything not age appropriate! Let the bidding start at 50!"

Hands shot up every where.

The bidding rose from 50 to 100, 100 to 200, 200 to 300, and finally, 600!

"And SOLD, to the gentle men with blue baseball hat!" Sakura shouted.

"What's your name, sir?" Sakura asked.

"Toshiro..." The guy began to remove his hat.

"Toshiro Aidou!"

_Slap!_

"TOSHI-TEME!" Hana cursed as she glared at the stunned caramel blonde with a blush gracing her features.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME OUT!"


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#16—The date

Toshi & Hana-12

"I think you should wear a hat. Or maybe tie your hair back in a ribbon." Said Saya from Hana's bed. Hana looked to her from her wardrobe.

"Really? I just thought I should leave my hair down." Hana said.

"Your hair is too naturally messy for that. You have to pull it back or accessorize it so it doesn't look like you don't care." Saya walked over to Hana's vanity and pulled open a drawer. She pulled out a red ribbon. She then walked up behind Hana, quickly braided the locks of hair framing her face, pulled them to the back of her head, and tied them together with the ribbon with a big red bow. Saya then took a brush and ran it through Hana's curls.

"There, look at how pretty you are."

Hana looked in the mirror to see her curls still down, but her bangs were still partially in her eyes. She could see the braids on side of her head, but could tell they ended at the bow, which she could see a little bit of here and there.

The red bow went well with her outfit.

Hana wore a white sundress and a white wrap with red and pink rose with slim, light green vines pattern. She wore black flats as well, and no makeup or other accessories.

Hana smiled to herself.

"Thank you, Nee-Sama. You were right."

"As always!" Saya grinned. Hana stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

"What time is it, anyway?" Hana asked.

"3:00 am. Why?"

"Toshi should be here soon. I have to get outside now." Hana said moving to the door.

"Why?" Saya asked following her.

"Because my father will—" Hana was cut off by a loud crash.

"YOU'RE HERE TO DO WHAT, YOU LITTLE SON OF—" Zero's voice was so loud and angry it shook the entire villa.

"Hana, your boyfriend is here to pick you up for your date!" Yuuki yelled up the flight of stairs that led to Hana, Saya, & Akane's quarters.

"NO HE IS NOT!" Zero yelled. Saya could swear she heard a boy crying in the background.

Hana and Saya raced down the stairs, down a small hallway, and into the living room.

Toshi was cowering under the walnut coffee table, while Zero was glaring at him from the doorway to the foyer. Yuuki sat on one of the couches with Yori; both seemed to have been in the middle of having a cup of tea.

"Hana, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" Yuuki exclaimed upon seeing her daughter and (A/N: Yuuki from this point on considers Saya and Shosuke her niece & nephew.) niece enter the room.

"I don't have a boyfriend, mother! It's just a date!" Hana explained frantically.

"So you admit this boy asked you out!" Zero growled as his glare on Toshi intensified.

Hana was beginning to fear for the young aristocrat's life.

"Well, no. He didn't really ask me out, the club had an auction and he won me—"

"HE WON YOU! WHAT CLUB? Are you some kind of trouble Hana, please tell me! Mommy will take care of it!" Yuuki wailed. She was crying a river and ruining the carpet. Zero was now reaching for his bloody rose.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THE FUND RAISER CLUB AT SCHOOL HAD A DATE AUCTION! TOSHI WON THE BIDDING FOR A DATE WITH ME! THAT'S IT!" Hana screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone froze.

"Oh, so that's it?" Yuuki asked, suddenly back to normal.

"I still don't like it." Zero mumbled as he left the room.

Before anything else could happen, Saya quickly grabbed Hana and Toshi and dragged them outside the house.

"Okay you two, have fun!" Saya said to them. Just before Toshi turned away though, Saya grabbed his shoulder and whispered in her ear, "If you hurt her I swear I'll make Zero look like kitten compared to me." The menacing flash in her eyes had Toshi running for the wrought iron gates of the Kiryu-Kuran villa, Hana in tow.

A street fair was being held in the one of the business districts of Kaname City. Toshi decided it would be a perfect place to take Hana for their date. They checked out a few stands and watched a few side shows, but for the most part it didn't feel like much of a date, much to Toshi's disappointment. Then he saw game stand.

"Knock over three towers and win a prize! We've got plushies, we've got posters, Heck, we've even got goldfish!" announced the stand owner. Toshi pulled Hana towards the stand.

"Which one do you want?" Toshi asked. Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Which prize?" Toshi added.

Hana blushed a little, but examined the prizes. She pointed to a white bunny plushie with a black vest and top hat. It had blood seeping from one eye, and it was about half Hana's height (A/N: I'm talking about the bunny toy you always see in the vampire knight anime.)

"That one." Hana said. Toshi gave her a grin. He slapped down his money and went to work on getting Hana her bunny.

It took three tries, and costed 6 (insert unit of money here), but Toshi got Hana the bunny, which she promptly named Toshi-san, in Toshi's honor.

"Thank you, Toshi-kun." Hana said as she hugged the huge rabbit to her petite chest.

"No problem! Hey, you hungry?" Toshi asked the pair approached a café.

"Sure! But let me pay, I owe you!" Toshi nodded, no point arguing with Hana about repaying favors. Hana ordered a parfait and a small chicken breast sandwich. Toshi ordered a sundae, small chowder, and some chips to share with Hana.

Hana was just finishing her parfait, when Toshi noticed she hadn't touched her cherry.

An evil grin crept on to his face. He quickly hid it.

"Hey, Na-Na-Chan," Toshi began. Hana looked up from her food to face him.

"Can I have your cherry?" Toshi asked. Hana shrugged.

"Sure." She said, she picked up by the stem and was about to hand it to him, but he interrupted her with a sharp gasp.

"On the first date! Are you sure?" Toshi asked.

Hana looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just a cherry…" Hana said eyeing Toshi cautiously. He gave her a face of mock surprise and scandalization.

"Hana! I never knew you were so, so, SO LOOSE!" Toshi exclaimed, thankfully no one heard him. Hana's innocent mind raced for an explanation. Then it dawned on her and a red hot blush colored her face.

"TOSHI! SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!" This time people did notice. A couple of people turned to stare at the young pre-teen vampires. One of those people was missing one eye, and another wore glasses and had his hair in a pony tail. These two approached the couple.

"HEADMASTER, YAGARI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Hana yelled as she spotted the two familiar men. As the Headmaster cried over not being called 'Grandfather', Yagari explained.

"We were on our way here from the academy to attend to some Association business. Just a few hours ago though, as we arrived, your father called us asking that we spy on his precious daughter's date with the son of the flirtatious Hanabusa Aidou. Everything seemed alright, until we heard your little exchange…" Yagari looked at Toshi dangerously. The caramel blond scooted as close Hana as he could for protection.

Yagari picked Hana and threw the tiny girl and her new toy over his shoulder.

"Come on, we're taking you home. I'm sure Aidou-san can find his own way home."

Hana squirmed a bit but finally gave up as Yagari and the headmaster began to walk away.

Toshi stared after her sadly. Hana gave him a small smile.

'Bye' she mouthed.

'Bye' he mouthed back and waved to her.

As Toshi walked home he moped.

"I was finally going to confess…I was going to finally say it…I was going to tell Hana that I love her…" Toshi mumbled under his breath. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and threw his head back and screamed, "GOD, WHY DID THOSE STUPID HUNTERS HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Then he realized he was in a vampire hunter neighborhood.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#17—Fight or flight

Hana-12

Mao-9

Saya-14

Shosuke-15

"Hana-Chan, why do you have to go?" Mao asked as Hana put on her black cloak. Hana gave the young vampire hunter a sad smile.

"I have to go back to my family in Kaname City, Mao-kun. I have school and responsibilities." She explained to the nine year-old who had come to cling and follow her like a puppy.

"Then can I come with you?" Mao asked as he hugged her. He cuddled his head into her stomach affectionately. Hana gently pushed him away.

"No, you have to stay here, with the Headmaster." Speaking of whom, the man was currently holding the door open for Hana to leave. Hana gave her final goodbyes to the boy and the man, and stepped out into the cold snowy weather.

She had gone on foot to the academy, as it was only about a two hour's walk from the city limit of Kaname City.

Hana marched silently through the snow, completely at ease with the cold weather she loved. She was walking down a forest path when arrow whizzed past her and into a tree.

Hana whirled around to face a female hunter with a bow & arrow at the ready.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hana shouted. The hunter fired another arrow, which Hana dodged.

"Do you know who I am?" Hana shouted. The hunter glared at her.

"You are an abomination!" The huntress fired again, this time hitting Hana in the shoulder.

Hana cringed in pain. She reached up to grab a hold on the arrow, but it zapped her hand and burned her pale flesh. Hana reached for it again, and despite the pain, gripped the arrow tightly. She then yanked the enchanted arrow out of her flesh. Hana tossed the arrow to the ground and stomped it in half.

She panted heavily, though. The arrow had really done a number on the small vampire.

The huntress aimed another arrow. But before she could fire, Hana cast a spell.

A purple light flashed, and the huntress couldn't see a thing. She was temporarily blinded by Hana.

Hana took this opportunity and ran into the snowy woods. She was scratched by branches and tripped a few times. But she kept going. Hana quickly decided to run back to the academy, where it'd be safe. However, as she was about to make a turn, she tripped over something. The next thing Hana knew, she was dangling in a net above the ground.

Hana struggled but couldn't get free. She only knew a few spells—spells were Akane's specialty, Hana's was weapons—and none of them would help her. It was times like these that she wished she had brought a dagger along with her everywhere she went.

The sound of crunching snow had Hana panicking, she looked around and saw two male hunters step out of their hiding places to stand near the net.

"We caught her!" the younger of the two shouted.

"Don't get too excited, the brat's a trained assassin." The other said gruffly.

"Who are you?" Hana shouted. Her breathing was getting heavier, and her wounds weren't healing as quickly as they usually would. She was in trouble.

"We're what you would call rogues. Hunters that don't quite agree with the new ideals of the hunter society." The huntress explained as she joined the scene. Hana struggled more with the net. She had heard of about rogues, she had killed rogues. Hana knew that rogues never let a vampire live, let alone the princess of them.

The huntress aimed another arrow, this one at Hana's head. Hana felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She was going to die, she was going to die. That's what Hana thought as she looked at the arrow.

The huntress pulled her arrow back, and released it.

It had barely left the arrow when it suddenly was broken it half mid-air. All the hunters, and Hana, stared wide eyed at the arrow as it fell to the snow covered ground.

"WHAT THE HE—" The huntress never finished her sentence. Because before she could, an arm plunged right through her chest, spearing her like a fish.

The arm dislodged itself, and the huntress' lifeless body fell to the ground. Her attacker was revealed to be none other then Saya Hiou!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" Saya growled loudly as she gave the remaining hunters a deadly glare. Pure fury was in her blue eyes.

"SAYA-NEE-SAMA!" Hana exclaimed with relief. Hana was surprised when a second later the net was ripped to pieces and she found herself in the arms of Shosuke Hiou.

"Nii-Nii!" Hana shouted as she hugged the pureblood. She noticed he was in his night class uniform still. Saya must have been visiting Shosuke at school.

"Hey, Hana-Chan." Shosuke smiled down at the little girl. But when his gaze turned to the hunters a fierce glare replaced his warm smile.

"Saya, can you take care of this? Hana's injuries need to be taken care of." Shosuke said monotonously to his younger sibling. Saya just growled and took a predatory step towards the now terrified hunters.

"Go back to the moon dorm. I'll take care of these pests." Saya growled as her blue eyes erupted into red.

Shosuke disappeared with Hana in an instant.

The older hunter pulled his gun, but before he could even aim it he found his arm missing. Saya had launched herself at the hunter and had torn the limb right off his torso. The pain didn't come for a few minutes, only shock. When the man started screaming his head off in agony, Saya threw his arm off to the side coldly.

The younger hunter didn't dare move as he watched Saya re-approach the elder hunter. Saya picked the man up by his throat and pinned him to a tree.

"Who are you?" Saya growled.

"Karuma Inoue." The hunter choked out.

"Where do you live?" Saya asked coldly. When the man didn't answer she pulled him off of the tree and the slammed him back into it so hard the tree tilted backwards.

"WHERE?" Saya roared with beast-like fury.

"Akiko village, on the west side of the lowest mountain in the north!" The man screamed. Saya looked into his eyes to see if he lied. She saw no deception.

"Do you have a family?" Saya asked coldly.

"I did…until that monster killed my lover and handed my son off to some ex-hunter!" The man growled.

"Mao is your son, and Toshiko was your lover…if I'm correct, she was also your student…" The man growled at Saya. It made sense, Saya thought to herself. Mao had been kept hidden since he was born. Toshiko was his mother, so he had to have been conceived when she was only 15. Every hunter's sensei is close in age to them, there was always a 10 year age gap at most. Mao was the product of an inappropriate relationship. A student-teacher relationship.

"Don't worry for your son…He's only falling in love with the vampire that killed your lover…" Saya taunted before she smashed the man's head into the tree again. Ending his life in seconds.

Saya turned to the younger hunter.

"Who are you?" Saya asked. The hunter looked about ready to pee himself.

"Tsukune Inoue." The hunter gulped.

"His son?" Saya asked, gesturing with her head to Karuma's remains.

The hunter nodded.

"Hana will take care of your little brother." Saya said right before she attacked the hunter. In a second she was behind the hunter, and in another second she twisted his neck, killing him.

Saya sighed and looked at the mess she had made. She had stained the pure-white snow with the blood of evil. The bloody snow reminded her of Hana.

"It's because of people like you," Saya whispered to no one but the corpses, "That I'm going through with my plan." Saya silently stalked off from the scene, towards the moon dorms, where Hana & Shosuke would be waiting for her.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#18—Blood

Shosuke laid Hana down on his bed and took off her cloak. The dark-red headed young man examined her wounds. There was a deep wound in her shoulder, but other than that all she had were a few cuts and scrapes that were all already healing.

However, Shosuke had to take this opportunity. He offered Hana his wrist.

"Here, take some blood." Hana looked at his wrist with wary eyes.

Shosuke was a little deterred but still insisted.

"You'll heal faster, and the blood loss will make you hungry, Hana." Shosuke persisted.

Hana nodded, but still didn't make a move to bite his wrist.

"I know that, and I have drunk real blood, not just tablets. But it's embarrassing, though." Hana blushed. "Drinking from someone you know—it's an intimate thing." Hana said.

Shosuke tensed up. How did she know that blood drinking was intimate? Shosuke immediately started planning the murder of Toshi. The little pervert had to have something to do with this!

Maybe she meant friends, though, not lovers, another part of Shosuke's conscious told him.

But she blushed! She must have meant it romantically! But blood drinking was very sensual, maybe she was embarrassed to do it with friends!

Shosuke was so confused.

"I mean, seeing someone's inner thoughts and feelings! It seems like such an invasion of privacy! Only people who are really, really close do it I think! It creates such a bond, I don't think people should drink from each other unless they're ready to see the others inner thoughts!" Hana continued with a nervous laugh. She was knotting her hands Shosuke's blankets and wasn't making eye contact. Her blush was still there.

Suddenly her eyes became very somber.

"They may not like what they find." Hana whispered. Shosuke nodded his head, finally understanding.

"You can see my thoughts. Just don't go too deep, okay." Hana nodded, and finally leaned forward.

From her tiny mouth emerged perfect white fangs that she sank into Shosuke's flesh without a word. The pure blood flooded her mouth, and she closed her eyes in bliss.

She gulped down a few mouth-fulls before she started to see his mind.

She saw the faces of friends, of enemies—*cough* Asuma*cough*—and of family.

Hana saw him passing notes in class, and playing pranks on his classmates with friends.

She saw him playing chess, and eating pocky. Hana saw Shosuke having family dinner with his mother, sister, and other remaining members of the Hiou Clan. She saw a girl undressing for-HOLD IT! Undressing in front of Shosuke! Hana double checked. Yep, some noble hoe was willingly stripping for Shosuke—in his room! AS HE SAT ON HIS BED! WHERE SHE WAS CURRENTL LAYING! Hana yanked her fangs out of Shosuke's wrist and glared at him.

"What?" Shosuke asked dumbly.

"WHO IS SHE?" Hana seethed. She didn't know why she cared, but she kept going where her anger carried her.

"Who?" Shosuke asked. Hana slapped him hard across the face.

"OW~!" Shosuke screamed looking at Hana incredulously.

"THE GIRL WHO STRIPPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! IN THIS ROOM!" Hana yelled as she stood up on the bed. Realization dawned on Shosuke's face. And to think he had been worrying about her seeing his unclean thoughts about her.

"HANA! This is a high school—a boarding school no less! OF COURSE THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN!" Shosuke tried to explain. Hana tackled him to the floor.

"I DON'T CARE! WHO IS SHE!" Hana yelled down at the stunned red-head.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!" Shosuke managed to shout at the petite girl sitting on his chest. Hana blushed but quickly recovered.

"Because you're my nii-nii! She should have asked my permission before she started to do that stuff with you! I am the first princess, and first in line for the throne! And you're the third prince, sixth in line for the throne! We're royalty, Shosuke! She could be using you!" Hana whimpered. The girl was almost in tears.

Shosuke sat up and pulled Hana into his lap and hugged her tight.

"Sssh. Sssh. It's okay, Hana." Shosuke said.

"If anything I was using her."

_Slap!_ While Shosuke was stunned from being slapped, Hana pinned him down to the floor and sat on his chest again. She pinned hands on either side of his head.

"From now on, you will never have sex again." Hana said. Shosuke's face drained of color. Hana smiled sweetly at him.

"At least not until you're engaged to the girl!"

Shosuke bit his tongue so hard it bled.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#19—Great-Grandma Kana

In the darkness of the Kuran family mausoleum, Saya and Hana stood before a stone coffin.

"Are you sure she's in this one?" Hana asked as she eyed the dusty coffin.

"Yeah. I checked earlier." Saya said as she approached the coffin.

"Is she still intact? It's been 3,000 years, she might be dust!" Hana whispered. She didn't have to, but the fact she was surrounded by her sleeping/dead pureblood relatives had her using a low voice.

Purebloods didn't die easily, instead they went to sleep for periods of time. In the Kuran family, when a pureblood wanted to pass the time faster, or even die, they went to the mausoleum and laid themselves down in a coffin. Eventually the lack of blood would drive them into hibernation, and they'd sleep until someone either woke them up or they finally turned to dust.

"I said I checked! Trust me, she's alive." Saya said as she slid the top o f the coffin away.

"Do you think the sacrifice will work?" Saya asked Hana.

Hana looked to the corner of the mausoleum, a noble laid unconscious and bound with spells. Hana had been ordered to kill him, but the senate never specified how. When Saya told her about her plan, Hana thought the noble's death would be more worth while if he died helping the girls revive a lost relative.

"Maybe. His mother's grandpa was a pureblood, his blood should be potent enough to at least stir her awake." Hana said. Saya slid the top of the coffin off completely, causing a loud bang that awoke the noble.

"WHAT THE HEL—" Hana glared at him, thus silencing him.

"Show some respect! This is the resting place of my family, do not disturb them, scum!" Hana's voice was strong and authoritive, she sounded like the princess she was and was proud of it. Saya heard the exchange and smiled to herself. At a girl!

Saya then looked down at the woman in the coffin, and smiled warmly.

"Hana, come look." Hana was immediately by her sister's side, and her breath was taken away.

The woman hadn't changed a bit since the day she had been laid to rest. She looked quite a bit like the girls' mothers. Her skin was pale, and her red curls were still perfect and vibrant. Her long eyelashes were still perfectly curled, her nails had grown a bit, but were otherwise perfect, and the beauty mark just below the corner of her right eye was still lovely.

The only thing that had decayed was her clothes, which were dust in her coffin, leaving her naked.

Hana broke away from the coffin and strode over to the noble. She dragged him by the collar to the coffin.

"When you put him in…get out of the mausoleum as fast as you can." Saya warned. Hana nodded and shoved the man into the coffin. As she did, she was sure to cut into his neck and free his blood.

The noble's scream and the sound of blood splatter was Saya and Hana's cue to run for it!

They zipped in streaks of red and blue out of the mausoleum, finally stopping once they were at the end of the dark underground corridor. They turned around and waited for the pureblood to emerge.

Not even five minutes later, the petite pureblood emerged from the mausoleum, blood staining her body. Her glowing red eyes dulled, revealing bright green ones that were full of joy.

It took several shouting matches, a lecture on why blood sacrifice was illegal, two broken windows, a visit to the hospital, and a trip to the spa, but Saya and Hana were able to get their family on board with idea of keeping their great-grandma awake.

"I was reading Aunt Juri's diary and she mentioned when she was very young that her mother was so kind, excepting, and powerful. She was also the last queen of the vampires before Aunt Yuuki. I thought she could help with the peace efforts!" Saya had explained to everyone. It took a lot after that, as stated above, but finally everyone in the Kiryu-Kuran-Hiou-Shiki-Cross family was able to settle in for a nice family dinner.

"So, uh, Grandma—" Yuuki was cut off by her grandmother's enthusiastic voice.

"No, No! Don't be so formal! It's Kana, Kana Kuran, or Kana Hiou, if we want to go by maiden names!" Kana explained.

It was extremely disturbing for Hana, Akane, Haru, and the others to learn that they were the products of many generations of sibling/cousin marriages, and that many of their relatives were genocidal, psychotic, masochistic, sadistic, and/or all of the above.

"Okay, um, Kana, what are you planning on doing now that you're awake?" Yuuki asked nervously. Kana was crazier than the Headmaster—and we all know how he can be!

"Well, I was thinking maybe traveling!" kana exclaimed excitedly. Hana brightened at those words.

"I would love to travel someday! See the world and meet all different kinds of people! Maybe I could even become friends with a human!" Hana told her newly awakened relative excitedly. Zero's eyes softened at his daughter's words—he often found it sad that Hana had never met a regular human, and that her greatest wish was for more independence from the world of vampires and hunters. Yuuki squeezed Zero's hand under the table.

Saya was unusually quite during the entire dinner. She kept her gaze on Kana & Hana mostly, but never spoke unless spoken to. Even then it was only a few words.

No one noticed the strange looks Kana and Saya gave each other from time-to-time.

"Hana, do you wish to be free of the vampire world?" Kana asked out of nowhere.

Everyone was stunned for a moment. Hana stammered over her words for a moment, but finally fumbled out her response.

"Some-Sometimes, but only when things get really tough! I don't mind though, I wouldn't give up my life here with every body for anything!" Hana said.

Kana nodded, and dinner continued without any other special events, although the atmosphere was tense.

"What do you desire, Saya?" Kana asked as the girl entered her room. Saya bowed before her elder.

"I would like to ask you for your blood, your ladyship." Saya said.

Kana growled.

"Selfish girl! Is that why you woke me, so you could gain power?" Kana spat. Saya shook her head.

"I do not want your blood for myself," Saya said, "I want it for Hana."


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

Vk next gen one-shot series…

#20—Conspiracy

Sakura, Hana, & Toshi-12

Sato-22

Hana had received a call at noon from Sakura, asking her to come over immediately. Of course, Hana did. She arrived at the Ichijou residence to find Sakura crying on the main staircase. Hana rushed to the blonde's side.

"Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong?" Hana asked. Sakura latched on to Hana for dear life.

"He-He…" Sakura sobbed. Hana hugged her tightly.

"Who, Sakura? Who did what?" Hana persisted. Sakura sobbed even harder.

"Sa-Sato…He almost kil-killed me! He-He bit me…and wouldn't stop drinking…I-I screamed, and screamed, but no one came!" Sakura sobbed even harder, the tears creating a stain of Hana's blue sweater. Hana's hands clenched in anger as she hugged Sakura. But there was much more to be angry about.

"Ha-Hana…He didn't stop until…until I said I'd do anything…Hana…he made me have sex with him…he raped me, Hana…" Hana bolted up from where she sat next to Sakura.

"HE DID WHAT!" Hana screamed. Her broken friend gave a nod of her head.

Hana grabbed Sakura by the hand began dragging her up the stairs.

"Come on, we're going to tell you parents!" Hana shouted, but Sakura yanked her hand away.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. Hana looked at her crying friend like she was crazy.

"You mean you don't want to get this guy arrested! Sakura, he almost killed you, and then he took advantage of you! He did it once, he'll do it again!" Hana took a hold of Sakura's shoulders.

"I did what you asked and told no one when you told me he was taking your blood by force! But now we have to do something! SAKURA, YOU COULD END UP DEAD!" Hana yelled. Sakura broke out in more tears, and started to wail. Hana hugged Sakura to her as the blond crumpled on the stair case.

"I can't! No one can know this happened!" Sakura wailed.

"We have to do something, Sakura!" Hana insisted. Sakura's wails and sobs briefly subsided into whimpers.

"We could kill him…" Sakura suggested meekly. Hana's eyes grew wide.

Toshi rolled over in his bed and yawned. He really needed to go to the bathroom, he realized. Toshi cracked open his eyes, only to be shocked eith the sight of red eyes.

"AHH!" Toshi screamed like a little girl, only to have Hana's hand clamp over his mouth.

"We need your help with something." Hana said seriously.

Toshi pried her hand away from his face.

"What are you doing in my bed at—2:00 pm!" Toshi whisper-shouted. Hana snarled at him with anger.

"Toshi, we really need your help! Now is not the time for this!" Hana whispered harshly.

Toshi's expression became irritated.

"Not the time! It's not the time for you sneaking in my bedroom! It's not the time for you to be talking to me! IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR DAD—WAIT! Your dad? Does he know you're here? Oh, my God if he finds you here, he'll kill me! He'll rip me apart piece by piece, feed me to a level-E, KILL the level-E, and throw mine and the level-E's ashes in volcano! Then, he'll take the lava and—"

"SAKURA WAS RAPED!" Hana growled as she pinned Toshi down to his bed. Toshi's eyes grew wide with horror.

"We need your help." Hana continued.

"Why?" Toshi asked in a small voice.

"We're going to kill the guy." Toshi looked at Hana blankly.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Toshi mumbled.

"We. Are. Going. To. Kill. Him." Hana enunciated each word carefully.

Toshi stared at Hana with no real expression for a long time. Hana returned the look.

"Okay." Toshi finally said bluntly. Tears rose in Hana's eyes and she hugged Toshi tightly.

"Oh, Toshi! Thank you, thank you! You-you're amazing!" Hana exclaimed happily.

"You bet I am!" Toshi grinned as he hugged her back. The creak of the door had both the preteens' heads snapping towards Toshi's door.

Hanabusa Aidou, his wife, and the visiting Attatski and Ruka stood in the door with shocked faces.

Hana and Toshi turned very, very, very red.

"It's, um, uh, not—SCREW IT! I GOT TO THIRD BASE, DAD!" Toshi exclaimed. Hana growled and whacked Toshi on the head.

"Some how I knew Hanabusa's boy would be a masochist…" Attatski said with a yawn. He left the scene silently.

Ruka looked at Hana blankly.

"Kuran woman…how the hell do they do it?" She asked herself as she followed after her husband.

Hanabusa wept tears of joy.

"MY SON IS A LADIES' MAN!" Hanabusa leapt into the air in victory.

"No he is not." Said Hana and Mrs. Aidou bluntly at the same time.

Hana then wordlessly dragged Toshi out of his bed, threw him out his window, and then leapt out it herself.

"I'll have him back by mid-night!" Hana shouted up to the two blond adults.

Sakura knocked on the doors of Sato's winter estate. The butler answered, let her inside, and took her to Sato's study, the place where it all happened.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan." Sato greeted her suavely, but even so Sakura cringed at the sight of him. She stayed as far away from him as possible.

"What brings you here?" Sato asked as he added some tablets to his water.

Sakura gulped and took a step forward.

"I've come to…offer myself to you." Sakura stammered. A twisted grin came onto Sato's face. He swiftly approached her and took her into his arms.

"Good girl…" Sato murmured in her ear as he bent down and sank his fangs in her neck.

Sakura winced, but wrapped her arms around Sato's neck. She waited until he was too indulged in her blood to notice anything, then she sank her fangs into his neck. He didn't even notice.

But he did when he pulled out of her neck and she kept drinking.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Sato shouted. He started to pull Sakura off of him, but she wouldn't budge. Instead she used her vampiric strength to force the weakened pureblood to his knees, forced his head to crane back so she could have better access.

Sakura kept drinking until Sato was about to pass out, only then did she release him.

"What was that? Pay back?" Sato panted as he glared at Sakura. Sakura wiped her arm across her mouth, cleaning away his blood.

"No…this is." Sakura snarled. Sato didn't see Hana race up behind him and plunge an anti-vampire knife in his back. He didn't see because he was dead in less than a second. His crystal ashes fell to the floor in a heap.

Sakura looked at his remains and smiled with genuine happiness. She hugged Hana with joy and wept tears of happiness.

"Thank you, thank you…" Sakura repeated like a mantra to her friend.

"It's not over yet. Toshi, bring them in!" Hana said the last part into a walkie talkie.

One of the windows opened, and Toshi climbed in holding a rope that was dragging something.

"A little help?" Toshi asked as he began pulling. Sakura and Hana joined him, and after five heaves were able to pull a large crate through the window and into the study.

Toshi turned around and saw the remains. He sighed heavily.

"So you really did it. No turning back now, I guess." Toshi mumbled to himself. Hana opened the crate, and jumped back when a claw swung at out at her.

"How many level-Es did you catch?" Hana asked.

"I couldn't find many near Kaname, it took me two hours to get the three I have! Don't even get me started on how hard it was to get them in the crate!" Toshi whined as he took out a blood bag.

"Are you sure his blood type was O+?" Toshi asked. Sakura nodded.

Toshi opened the blood bag and cracked open the crate and dumped the contents on the insane vampires. Then Hana let them loose.

The level-Es ignored the other vampires in favor of licking themselves free of blood.

"Destroy the evidence, Sakura." Hana said. Sakura looked at the crate, the murder weapon, and the blood bag, and used her power, 'Destruction', to obliterate their existences.

The three aristocratic vampires fled the estate, and as they came to the bridge that led towards Kaname, their keen vampire ears picked up the hysterical shouting of Sato's servants, and the vicious roars of level-Es.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Sakura-san." Another noble gave his condolences at Sato's funeral. Sakura's smile was hidden by her black veil.

"It's alright. Thank you for your sympathy." Sakura whispered. Her father gave her another pat on the back. Next to Sakura stood Hana and Toshi, who were under the watchful gaze of Hana's father, Shosuke, and Saya.

"I still don't get why the level-Es would attack another vampire. It's not in their nature to attack their own kind." Zero mumbled to Yagari nearby.

"Vampires are strange beasts, Zero. You never know what they're capable of." Yagari said as he looked on at three certain vampires.

"No one knows a thing." Hana whispered to Toshi and Sakura.

"It's all over," Toshi concluded.

"No," All three of the young nobles' heads snapped to face Sara, Sakura's mother.

"This is just the beginning of your story…" Sara said in a quiet voice.

Sara laughed at the expressions on Toshi, Sakura, and Hana's faces as she walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…except the kids in these stories

VK next gen one-shot series…

#21—Birthday

Hana, Toshi, Sakura, Taito, Ai, Kitty, & Sorata—13

Saya-15

Shosuke-16

"Alright, time for cake everyone!" Yuuki announced to all the rowdy vampires and vampire hunter children that had gathered for Hana's birthday. The little kids were all at a separate table, but all of Hana's friends, Saya, Shosuke, and Hana sat at the largest table.

"Hey, where's Ai?" Hana asked Kitty. Just then the doors of the kitchen opened, and Ai marched out holding a big chocolate cake with thirteen candles, all lit.

"That cake looks awesome!" Taito commented. Ai smiled brightly.

"Thank you! I made it!" Ai turned to Hana as she placed in front of her on the table.

"Just for you, Hana!" Hana smiled thankfully at her friend.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble!" Hana said. Ai shook her head.

"Shut up, and blow out your candles!"

The birthday song began, and when it was over, Hana blew out all her candles.

"What did you wish for?" asked Zero. Hana shook her head and grinned.

"If I tell you it won't come true!" Hana laughed. Zero shook his head at his daughter.

After cake, Hana started opening presents.

She received:

Three new dresses—from her parents

A new kimono—from Auntie Haruna

A card—from her siblings and younger cousins

_The red rose princess_ a novel—from Sorata

A new red trench coat—from Taito

Bunny slippers and red pajamas—from Toshi

A new necklace and a pair of earrings—from Kitty

A cook book—from Ai

A set of new daggers—from Sakura

A Cross academy get out of jail free card (She'll need it with her genetics)—from Headmaster & Yagari

A ball gown from Paris—from Great-grandma Kana

A red rose ring—from Shosuke

A written promise to take her to visit a human town—from Saya

"Really, Nee-Sama?" Hana asked excitedly. Saya nodded her head.

Hana's face split with a huge smile.

'"Where are we going? What will it be like? Can we talk to humans?" Hana asked a million questions, each one answered with a 'you'll see'. By the time all the kids were settling in for the big co-ed (Girls in the guestroom, boys in the basement, Zero's orders) sleepover, Hana was finally out of questions.

Hana climbed in between Sakura and Saya in the bed.

"I wonder what it's like to be human." Said Hana as she gazed out her window, waiting for sleep. Saya propped herself up on her elbows.

"What would you do if you were human?" Saya asked Hana. Hana gave her a confused face.

"Well, I don't know…I never thought about." Hana explained.

"What job would you have? Or would like to have?" Saya continued.

Hana shrugged and contemplated the question.

"I guess…a doctor. I would rather save lives than take them." Hana said. Sakura gave her a look that said 'Do-not-say-anything'. The blond had been paranoid about the murder for weeks and often avoided any talk of killing.

"Would you like to be human?" Saya asked. Hana gave her an incredulous look.

"No, No. Being human is not worth it! I would never give up my family and friends for anything, or sacrifice someone for my own gain! It's not worth my happiness! It's foolish to wish for such things, Saya. Because so many people can be hurt in the process." Hana said, becoming very flustered. Saya nodded her head in understanding, and turned over to go to sleep.

A little while later, as all the other girls slept, Saya spoke to herself.

"It may hurt others…but it's worth it to protect you…Hana."


	22. Chapter 22

VK next gen one-shot series…

#22—Preparation

Saya-15

Hana-13

Shosuke-16

Sorata-13

"Drink this." Saya said as she handed Hana a glass of blood.

"Again? Saya, why do you keep making me drink your blood." Hana asked, though she still took the glass and began to drink from it. Saya sighed.

"To keep you strong. You never know when one of those filthy nobles or rogue hunters will try something." Saya said as she sat on her bed and watched as Hana down the blood as she sat by the window sill.

The blood wasn't Saya's though, it was some other pureblood's. Saya had been collecting pureblood from every pureblood vampire alive and had fed it to Hana under the guise that it was her own blood. Hana never noticed. The blood was always old enough that no memories or feelings could be found it, but it was never any less powerful and delicious.

Hana was dressed in a beige, quarter length sleeve sweater, with a white dress shirt underneath, with the tails of it hanging loosely over her red plaid skirt. She was barefoot and had her hair down—messy and curly as always.

Saya wore a dark blue sweater, a black skirt, black knee socks, no shoes, and had her hair in pony tail.

"It's still raining…" Hana commented sadly. Today was supposed to be the day Saya & Shosuke took Hana & Sorata to a human town. One with no vampires or hunters anywhere nearby. Hana had been so excited the night before, when she and Sorata had arrived at the Hiou Castle. But the rain had started around midnight and became quiet heavy, very quickly, insuring mud the next day. It was almost noon and the rain still hadn't let up.

Sorata had already resigned to go back to bed and instead go into town tomorrow.

Hana had gone and shook Shosuke awake earlier and had told him to be ready. But she might as well tell him to back to sleep now.

"I'll go tell Shosuke." Hana said sadly as she exited Saya's room and began the long trek to Shosuke's room.

The Hiou Clan castle was rather large, and was in an old feudal era Japan style, although some decorations and certain areas of the castle were in a more modern style. The Hiou home was a stark contrast with the Kiryu villa.

Hana's family's home was three stories high, yes. But was in a peasant cottage like design. The windows were all in an arched gothic style, and cobble stone was the foundation of the house. The roof flat at the top, with various chimneys dotting the roof, but there were slanted edges around the top of the house, these slanted edges were covered in red shingles. There were three stair cases in the house. The main staircase led to the hall on the second floor that contained Hana's parents' room, Shiro's room, two guestrooms, and a bathroom, and another hall on the third floor that led to Haru's room and another bathroom.

Another staircase, which was accessed through a hall connected to the main living room, led to a bathroom on the second floor, and Hana and Akane's rooms, and Saya's guest room on the third floor. The last stair case was accessed through the small library in the back of the house. It was small and led to the hall that contained Zero's office on the second floor and to the hall on the third floor that led to Yuuki's study.

The first floor of the Kiryu home contained a large, but still warm & homey living room, a nice kitchen, a large dining room, and the library. The outside of the house was surrounded by trees, shrubs, and a number of beautiful flowers, and a wrought iron fence surrounded the property.

The Hiou Castle was so huge and Spartan that Hana couldn't tell half the rooms apart, let alone know how many room s there were.

If it wasn't for Hana's ability to distinguish her family from other vampires and sense them, Hana wouldn't have been able to find Shosuke's room at all.

It was an ability all of the young Kuran descendants carried. Sorata had it, too. He could sense where exactly Hana, Saya, or any other family members of the Kuran family were, and if they were hurt or not. All of the Kuran family had this gift.

"I can't believe it…" Hana muttered under her breath as she entered Shosuke's room. She had told him to wake up hours ago, but here he was, asleep still. Drooling as usual I might add. Hana stomped over to stand beside Shosuke's four poster bed, and she stood over the red head, glaring down at him as if he was the scum of the earth.

"Wake up!" Hana shouted as she jabbed the sleeping young man. All he did was turn on his side a little. Hana growled and jabbed him harder, this time making him groan.

Hana smiled evilly to herself. She crawled onto bed and leaned down so her face was hovering only an inch above Shosuke's.

"Shosuke~!" Hana called softly and repeatedly. Soon Shosuke began to stir from his slumber.

Shosuke groaned and began to crack open his eyes. Hana waited until he was just awake enough, and then, "BOO!" Hana exclaimed. Shosuke's eyes popped wide open.

Hana laughed at the red head's stunned face. But she stopped when she realized that Shosuke hadn't reacted yet. He hadn't laughed along with her, or even gotten angry and thrown her out of his room. He just laid there beneath her, frozen it seemed.

"Nii-Nii?" Hana asked as she looked down at him, paying closer attention this time to his expression.

Shosuke's face wasn't shocked or stunned; it was impassive. The only feature that showed any emotion was his red eyes. They were hungry…lustful…terrifying.

"Shosuke, are you okay~!" Hana dragged out the last word in shout as Shosuke pulled her down to hold her tightly to his chest. Hana yelped as her head came to rest on Shosuke's broad shoulder.

"Shosuke! Let go!" Hana shouted as Shosuke's grip became more painful with every word she spoke.

Shosuke flipped over so he had Hana pinned him. Hana opened her mouth to scream for help, for Saya, for anyone! But she stopped short of herself when she felt two small objects imbed themselves in her neck.

Shosuke had bitten Hana. At first it was painful, shockingly painfully, but then bliss spread through Hana.

The rumors of pureblood bites being pleasurable were true.

It was short lived however, as Shosuke continually dug his fangs deeper in her neck, and gnawed at her flesh. Hana didn't know how long it went on, his feeding. He could go on forever since Hana's unique power allowed all lost blood to be replaced almost immediately. Shosuke didn't seem to want to stop, Hana noticed.

Hana's world was in a tizzy, she had no clue what was going on or what she should do. So she just laid there, limp as a rag doll, and let Shosuke have his fill.

Pain shot through Hana's neck when she felt Shosuke being ripped off of her, taking part of her neck with him. Hana stared up with wide eyes as Saya glared viciously at Shosuke as she held him by the throat in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" Saya growled at her brother. Shosuke's eyes were wide, as if he was just realizing what he had done. Perhaps he was.

Shosuke's lack of response angered Saya further. The angered pureblood dropped her brother to the floor and kicked him in the gut, sending him into the wall across the room.

The _Bang!_ that resounded through the room jerked Hana from her stunned state. She bolted up from the bed and quickly escaped the room.

"Hana!" Saya called after her desperately. The calls fell on deaf ears as Hana ran blindly down the corridors, not knowing where her legs were taking her.

After what seemed like miles and miles of running, Hana came to stop at a oak door and knocked twice. The door opened.

"Hana?" Sorata asked as he took in Hana's appearance.

Hana threw herself into Sorata's arms and began to cry silently.

"Sorata-Onii-Sama…Nii-Nii…He betrayed me…" Hana whimpered into Sorata's night shirt. Sorata's eyes widen for a moment, but then softened. He led Hana inside and shut the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

VK next gen one-shot series…

#23—Consoling family

Hana-13

Sorata-13

Saya layed with Sorata under the covers of his bed, crying into his grey nightshirt. Hana had her hands gripping at his shirt, and unconsciously rubbed the fabric between her fingers as Sorata stroked her hair from the top of her head down to the small of her back.

Hana sighed as more tears silently streaked down her cheeks; she felt as if she had been crying for eternity now. Sorata suddenly stopped his stroking.

"What happened, Hana?" Sorata whispered. Hana snuggled her head further into Sorata's chest and whimpered quietly.

"I went to tell Shosuke that we weren't going today…But when I got to his room, he was still asleep…I was mad…so I decided I would scare him awake…I climbed on top of him and stirred him awake, when he was just waking up, I yelled, "BOO!"…at first it was funny and I laughed, but then I realized that Shosuke hadn't laughed or even gotten mad at me yet. He was really weird…his eyes…they were scary…for the first time in my life, I was afraid of a vampire…Shosuke grabbed me and pulled me to him…he pinned me to the bed…and then he bit me and began to-to drink my blood!" Hana began to cry even hard and let out a gut wrenching sob.

"It went on for forever…he kept drinking and drinking…Saya finally came and ripped him off…she was so, so mad, and Shosuke…he looked like he didn't even realize what he had been doing…it was so horrible, and I was so scared…so I ran…I ran and ran, until I ended up here." Hana choked out through her sobbing. Sorata held Hana even closer to his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's okay Hana. It's all alright now." Shosuke soothed the now hysteric Hana.

Hours later, Hana was clamed down enough to talk to Sorata.

"Do you remember the time me and you convinced Aoi that he was adopted?" Hana laughed lightly as she rested her head on Sorata's chest. She felt his chest rumble with laughter.

"Yeah, Mother was so mad, but father thought it was funny so we didn't get in trouble." Sorata said. Hana grinned as she recalled another of their childhood antics.

"Remember when you ate all that candy and went wild? I have never seen you so hyped up!" Hana exclaimed with a laugh. Sorata blushed as he recalled his sugar black out and how he woke up tied to a chair with chocolate smudged all over his face and fingers.

"In my defense, those chocolates were supposed to be sugar free." Sorata mumbled. Hana laughed at his explanation. Sorata glared down at the petite girl.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who climbed up a tree and jumped from the highest branch because you thought you could fly!" Sorata grinned as a red hot blush covered Hana's face. Her eye twitched in irritation.

"I was three years old and a vampire! I thought I could do anything!" Hana seethed as her grip on Sorata's shirt became tighter and the fabric began to actually tear.

Sorata's expression became dark as he heard the fabric rip.

"Let go of the shirt, Hana." Sorata said sternly. Hana glared up at him from her position lying on his chest.

"No." Hana said. She wasn't in the mood to be bossed around.

"Let go, Hana." Sorata said through clinched teeth.

"Nah. I don't think I will." Hana said in a bored tone as she snuggled her head on Sorata's chest. Sorata seethed, and pushed Hana off of him.

Hana looked on rather confusedly as Sorata took off his ruined shirt. A horribly burning blush covered her head to toe.

"PER-PERVERT!" Hana stammered as Sorata layed back down on the bed, now nude from the waist up. Sorata smirked at her as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Relax, we're cousins, practically siblings. Our family isn't like what it used to be, Hana." Sorata said with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, Hana noted. However this was forgotten when a wicked grin spread over his face.

"Unless, Hana, you're into that sort of thing." Hana blushed even more if possible. She shook her head furiously, making her silver curls flap like a flag in the wind.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT! PERVERT!" Hana yelled. Sorata laughed and sat up on his elbows.

"Then hug me. Right now, hug me. It shouldn't matter to you if I have a shirt or not." Sorata said with a mischievous grin. Hana gulped, but still crawled slowly over to Sorata. She took a deep breath and slowly engrossed Sorata in a hug.

At first Hana only had her arms around wrapped around Sorata's neck, but Sorata wrapped his arms around her midsection and the hug became chest-to-chest. Hana relaxed into the hug, as did Sorata. Hana snuggled into Sorata's chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

But Sorata leaned forward too far and lost his balance, he fell forward with Hana under him. Hana and Sorata both blushed when they realized their position.

Hana was under Sorata with her arms wrapped around his neck, her face and chest crushed against his naked chest, and her legs were now wrapped around his waist. Sorata was on top of her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and they were on his bed, tangled in his blankets and sheets.

Both were thankful no one was around to see their posit—

"Are we interrupting something?" A female voice called. With all color drained from their faces, Hana and Sorata turned their heads slowly towards Sorata's now open door.

Auntie Haruna, a furious Saya, Shosuke, and the rest of the Hiou family were standing in the doorway. All blushing furiously.

Auntie Haruna coughed awkwardly into her hand.

"Uh, don't be embarrassed…Incest is perfectly okay for vampires. I'm sure your parents will be very happy for you." "NO!" Hana and Sorata screeched in unison, pulling apart in panic.

"Don't tell them!" They screamed in unison.

Saya laughed nervously and brought a cell phone from behind her back.

"I already texted them…and sent photos." Saya said with a nervous laugh.

(A/N: The moment the door opened & Saya saw the position Hana & Sorata were in, she had her cell out. She took two quick pics and sent them to Yuuki and Senri. She then put her phone back and waited to give the two teens a stern talking to about relations. Saya only did this because she can be a little too impulsive sometimes. She didn't think it through at all and she is deeply sorry.)


	24. Chapter 24

VK next gen one-shot series…

#24—Outing

After a long day of over-the-phone explanations (most of which involved alot of yelling from Zero and Rima), Hana, Saya, Sorata, and Shosuke all settled down to sleep all night so they could stay up all day. This was unusual behavior, seeing as they were vampires. But in order to be able to see the nearby human town at its liveliest, they would all need to get off schedule for awhile.

At 6:00 am, they all awoke and began to get ready.

Saya put her long hair up into a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon, and wore black skinny jeans with black knee high boots, a blue turtle neck, a black trench coat that she left open, and a white scarf wrapped around her neck loosely.

Shosuke wore dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, a white button up shirt under a light grey sweater vest, a brown trench coat, fully done up, and yellow scarf draped around his neck.

Sorata wore a grey button up shirt, black jeans with a chain dangling from his pocket and a belt loop of his jeans, black high-tops, a dark grey button up jacket similar to the uniform jackets at his school, and a dark red scarf hang loosely around his neck.

Hana had her hair pulled back by a red headband, and wore a long black skirt, black tights, brown boots, a red sweater with a white button up shirt underneath, and a black trench that she left open. Saya later forced a pink scarf around her neck.

The fours teens took a town car into the small city, and were dropped off at a small park near downtown. They told the vampiric driver to pick them up at 6:00 pm at that same location.

"Where should we go first?" Hana asked excitedly. Saya scratched her head in mock thought and pretended to deeply contemplate the question.

"How 'bout we go see the shops!" Saya suggested after a moment. Hana & Sorata excitedly agreed. Shosuke, however, stayed quiet and kept his head down. He wouldn't have come at all after what he had done to Hana, but Saya said that it would just cause more strain and drama on the situation, and that she would deal with him later.

Main street of the city was bustling when the teens arrived. Stores were opening, some even closing, people were walking around, and cars crowded parking lots and the street. One store in particular caught Hana's eye. Her red eyes widen with glee and a smile of pure happiness lit up her face.

"THEY HAVE A _COUTURE & CASUAL_ HERE!" Hana screamed with glee. For years all her favorite clothes were bought for her by her parents and relatives, all from a human clothing store called _COUTURE & CASUAL_. There was no such store in Kaname City, nor was there one in the town near Cross Academy. Hana had suffered not being able to visit the holy land her favorite outfits were born from.

The petite, silver haired girl dragged Saya into the store, leaving the boys to their own devices while she and her big sister shopped.

Shosuke shuffled on his feet awkwardly. Sorata examined the dirt that had some how ended up under his fingernails with great interest it seemed.

"So," Shosuke began. "There's a magazine stand over there…" Shosuke said off-handedly. Sorata looked up at him impassively, though on the inside Sorata wanted to rip the pureblood's heart out and feed it to the wolves.

"So?" Sorata asked with an impassive face. A wicked grin appeared on Shosuke's face.

"So, there are magazines of half naked girls over there." Shosuke grinned as Sorata's ears perked up and a blush covered the fellow red heads face.

"Well, uh…Screw it! Let's go!" Sorata said as he marched ahead of Shosuke and over to the magazine stand.

Half an hour later, the girls emerged with two bags each of new clothing.

"Hey, are you guys ready to—"Saya began to ask the boys, but stopped and instead stared blankly as she realized what the boys were staring at. Hana blushed as she looked over the oblivious Sorata's shoulder.

"How—how can she do that with a banana?" Hana stammered, knocking the boys out of their stupor and causing them to blush head to toe at being caught. Saya laughed as Sorata & Shosuke struggled to explain themselves. All the while the girls laughed at them.

Hours of window shopping later, the teens found themselves at an amusement park on the city board walk.

"Let's go on the Vortex of Doom!" Sorata exclaimed as he looked up at the very high and very twisty wooden coaster.

"NO!" Hana peeped out as she looked up at the, in her eyes, death trap. A roguish grin, one that rarely was seen by people outside of the family, spread over Sorata's face.

"Scared, Hana-Chan?" Sorata asked mockingly. Hana glared at him.

"NO!" Hana shouted. Sorata chortled loudly.

"Yes you are! I see it on your face!" Sorata laughed and grinned as Hana fumed.

"SHUT UP, ONII-SAMA!" Hana shouted. She only ever called Sorata her older brother when she was either upset or very angry, so Sorata knew she meant business. He didn't give a damn.

"Make me, Princess!" Sorata laughed. Hana growled with anger.

_CRASH!_

Hana and Sorata stopped their argument to look over at a nearby parked car. The windshield was broken and the owner was now freaking out.

"What happened?" Hana asked no one in particular.

Hana didn't see the small smile that graced Saya's lips in that moment. Shosuke looked on worriedly at his sister and pseudo-younger siblings, a dark feeling coming over him.

Finally, Sorata conceded and instead they decided to ride the Twister of Torment, a smaller coaster with less loops and drops as the Vortex.

The coaster ride was fun, but afterward Hana & Sorata both became hungry for human food.

"Let's try the pizza!" Hana suggested.

"I say we get some funnel cake and corn dogs!" Sorata suggested. Shosuke nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, Hana. But your older brothers have out voted you!" Saya said to the disappointed Hana, though she did enjoy the food.

Afterward, the group went on several more rides and finally left the park to go to a local lake that offered boat rides.

As they sat by the water and fed the ducks, Saya noticed a group of human teenagers staring at them.

"Hey!" Saya called, surprising and causing embarrassment for the teenagers.

"What are you staring for?" Saya asked. The teenagers awkwardly approached Saya, Shosuke, Hana, & Sorata.

"We, uh…we recognize you guys…" The vampires looked at the humans as if they all had two heads.

"Huh?" Saya, Shosuke, Hana, & Sorata asked in unison, tilting their heads to the side in confusion.

"You know, from magazines." One human supplied. Smoke began to leak out Hana's ears as her mind worked to figure out what the hell the humans were talking about.

The humans all sighed.

One girl pointed at Sorata and said, "Him! He's Sorata Shiki, son of the famous models who own that big modeling agency!" Sorata realized that because of his parent's activities in the human world, he was probably well known as the son of models to humans.

Another human girl pointed at Shosuke.

"And this is Shosuke Hiou, heir to the famous Hiou enterprises. They deal with antique dealing around the world and the manufacture of kimonos and fashion all over the world!" The girl then pointed at Saya, and said, "And you're his little sister, Saya!"

Finally another teenage girl pointed at Hana.

"This is Hana Kiryu-Kuran, daughter of the Kiryu and Kuran families. Her family is heavily involved with politics and the military!"

The vampire teenagers all scooted away from the humans, finding it creeping that they knew so much about them.

One girl stepped up and asked, "We just wanted to know, why you're all here?"

"Family outing." Hana said bluntly.

The humans were silent for a moment…then went nuts!

"OMG, SO KAWAII!" One girl exclaimed.

"OH, look at them! It's like they're in pairs, so adorable!" Another shouted, while the others shrieked with glee.

It dawned on Hana that these girls were like the day class girls at Cross Academy. They were fangirls.

"We should get out of here." Hana said. Her cousins/pseudo-siblings looked at her quizzically.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because fangirls are rabid beasts and we don't have a disciplinary committee to protect us." Hana explained. Realization dawned on her cousins' faces, as did fear.

Ever so slowly, the young vampires inched away from the human girls. They were at the edge of the park when they began to walk at a normal pace. It was a clean geta—scratch that! One the fangirls had spotted them leaving and had alerted the others.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE, WE WANT TO ASK MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!" One girl screamed after them as the fangirls began to chase after the vampires. All color drained from their pale faces at the sight of the screaming herd of girls heading towards them. Instinct allowed the vampires to take off and run away from the fans at break neck paces.

They were chased for a mile or so before the fangirls gave up pursuit, leaving the vampires to rest in an alley near City Hall.

"God…Those girls were fast!" Shosuke panted.

"I'll never understand," he continued. "How girls can…run so fast in heels."

Saya and Hana shook their heads at the older boy.

"It's harder than it looks…and takes years of practice." Hana gasped from her place sitting against a brick wall.

"How hard?" Sorata asked from his spot sitting on a trash can.

"Really…Really…REALLY hard!" Saya explained as she leaned against the wall opposite of the one Sorata and Hana were resting against.

"Prove it." Shosuke demanded from his place standing in the middle of the alley.

Saya scowled at her brother. Hana and Sorata looked on with interest at the two purebloods.

"Don't challenge women at their own games, Onii-Sama. You'll always lose." Saya advised. Shosuke ignored her and pressed on.

"Come on, little sister. Prove it." Saya glared at her elder sibling.

Hana looked from Saya to Shosuke; she noticed a mixed aura of amusement and killing intent. It was rather clear who was emitting which. Hana found herself slightly afraid of the current situation.

Sorata had a different view point. Maybe it was his the fact he was Rido's grandson, or maybe he was just plain sick in the head, but Sorata found himself enjoying the atmosphere his pureblood cousins had unwittingly created. It was amusing to see Saya so annoyed, and rather interesting to see Shosuke so impudent towards his sister. Sorata found himself hoping for a fight to break out, though he did feel bad about it.

A sly smile crept onto Saya's lips.

"Fine. I'll prove just how hard walking in heels is." Saya said. She turned to Hana and said, "Hana, please hand me those heels I bought." Hana cooperated and brought out a box from one of the shopping bags and handed it to Saya.

The silver haired pureblood opened the box and brought out a pair on red heels.

"Put these on." Saya commanded her bother. Shosuke gave her an incredulous face.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIT IN THOSE?!" Shosuke asked.

Saya forced the heels into his hands.

"They'll fit." Saya said, quickly turning away from her brother.

Shosuke examined the shoes and noticed the sole of the shoes announced the size of the shoes. A smirk spread over his face.

"Size 16? Saya, you have big feet!" Shosuke said. A laugh escaped Sorata as a blush spread over Saya's face, and Hana stared wide eyed at Saya's boots. She knew Saya had big feet, but size 16? For real?

"Shu-Shut up!" Saya yelled. More laughs escaped the boys.

"IT'S SHIZUKA'S FAULT! I INHERITED HER BUILD, OKAY?!" Saya screeched. Over head, a few windows broke, and nearby dogs began to bark uncontrollably.

The boys apologized and instead Shosuke slipped off his shoes and put on the heels, which were a little small but still okay.

The dark red haired boy wobbled as he stood in the heels, and blushed furiously as Hana and Sorata laughed loudly at his expense. Saya looked on with a smirk as she watched her fellow pureblood struggle to walk in a straight line in heels.

Shosuke tumbled over a trash can, but got back up and tried again. He tripped over his own feet and landed in a puddle of few moments later. He tripped, stumbled, and fell over several times before finally giving up and throwing the accursed heels back at Saya and putting on his shoes again.

Hana and Sorata were having a riot still and the tantrum Shosuke threw over his loss further increased the young aristocrats' joy.

In anger, Shosuke threw a harmless tin can at Sorata's head; it bounced off the back of his head and put a stop to his laughter.

Sorata turned and faced Shosuke with a glare that would make his grandfather proud.

"Dude," Sorata said coldly, blue eyes narrowing. Shosuke felt a cold aura over take him.

"So uncool." Sorata said grimly.

Shosuke's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a small crack forming in the brick wall behind Sorata.

No one else noticed, all too fixated on Sorata's almost frightening air.

Suddenly, though, Sorata's face split with his roguish grin.

"Scared you, didn't I?" Sorata asked cheekily. After a moment of utterly shocked silence, everyone began to laugh. Shosuke reminded everyone it was almost six, and they all left for park where the town car would pick them up.

During the ride back, Hana & Sorata fell asleep, leaving Saya and Shosuke to speak amongst themselves.

"Sorata, too?" Shosuke asked with a certain coldness.

"No." Saya shook her head. A smile came to her pale face.

"He isn't important until stage two of my plan…When the time comes, he'll need all the power he can get." Shosuke gave his sister a disgusted look before turning away to look out the car window.

His sister, Saya, was warped, he decided.


	25. Chapter 25

VK next gen one-shot series…

#25—A day in the life of Mao Nakano

Mao-10

Haku-10

Elise-11

Jin-10

Hana-13

Mao opened his eyes to the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. The black haired boy slowly rose from his bed and stared at the beeping piece of technology.

_Crash! Crash!_

Mao smiled at the sight of his now destroyed alarm clock. The boy yawned and quickly disposed of the evidence of his crime. He'd tell the Headmaster that it toppled from his night stand and took a nasty fall. It worked five times already, why not a sixth?

Mao opened his closet and took out a fresh white dress shirt, a black sweater with green lines at the hem, collar, and ends of the sleeves, black dress pants, a belt, and a black tie.

This was his uniform for Cross Academy elementary school.

Mao slipped off his white T-shirt and blue pajama pants, and slipped on his uniform. The boy then left his bedroom at Headmaster Cross' home to go to the bathroom.

Once he reached the famous bathroom where the vampire Queen once gave her blood to her childhood friend & future husband, Mao examined himself in the mirror.

He wasn't vain or anything. He just wanted to make sure he looked nice. After all, he never knew when his bloody angel would stop by.

Mao recalled his life before he had met Hana Kiryu-Kuran as he brushed his hair and teeth.

Mao was a secret from the day he was born, when his mother was 16. He was kept in his mother's room for the first few years of his life, occasionally being allowed to leave the 2nd floor of the house. But when he turned five, he was moved to the basement of the house. The main entrance to the basement was blocked and instead the only entrance became the dumbwaiter in his mother's room. Mao didn't leave the basement for years.

That was why he was so pale compared to other kids. His skin hadn't touched the sun in years, and at the age of 10, two years after his release, he was still very pale.

Mao was trained in hunter techniques in the basement, but his family quickly put an end to it when Mao was found to be too feeble to be a hunter. After that, the love his family showed him became meager. Sometimes it seemed to Mao that his mere existence became an annoyance to them after he was found unable to become a hunter.

It was the first time in years he had heard his mother say 'I love you' to him when she came and said her last goodbye to him. Mao was so confused by her sudden change of attitude towards him…until he opened the curtains of his bedroom area and saw a young vampire covered in blood standing over his mother.

The fragile boy blew up inside that day. He screamed and cried; he felt so angry towards the vampire. He even hit her, not that it hurt her any. He wanted to kill her…until she hugged him and told him to stop crying.

In that moment, Mao felt, for the first time in years, safe and loved. And so his anger turned into desperation—desperation for the vampire's love and protection. The bloody vampire…the vampire princess…became his bloody angel.

After that day, Hana, along with her friend, Sakura, took him to live with Headmaster Cross. Hana's mother gave him her blood and made him healthy. Yagari took him on as a student. Everything in his life became better, and all because of Hana.

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Mao raced down stairs for breakfast. He entered the dinning room to find the Headmaster, Yagari, and the others all already eating breakfast.

'The others' were the Headmaster's other foster children.

Haku Haruna, a boy about the Mao's age whose parents were vampire hunters and good friends of the Headmaster. Haku's parents died in a car crash a year after Mao arrived at Cross Academy. Haku had no other family, so the association put him in the Headmaster's care, seeing as the Headmaster had raised kids before and both had gone on not only to survive the Headmaster's guardianship, but to become great successes also, and Mao needed a friend according to the Headmaster. It worked out as Mao and Haku did become friends.

Elise Summers, a common vampire girl whose parents were local vampires that had become addicted to blood dosed bloodtablets, went insane, and were exterminated. After tainted bloodtablets—bloodtablets made with human blood—were made illegal, some vampires, and even some humans, began manufacturing them and selling them on the black market. Tainted bloodtablets became the vampire world's equivalent to meth or pot. When vampires tried to quit, they went as nuts as level-Es, even if they were aristocrats. The only cure was Hanabusa Aidou's special blood tablets, but they were only available in hospitals. Most vampire addicts weren't willing to go to a hospital, or even get help for that matter.

Elise was taken in by the Headmaster after her parents were killed. She was perhaps a year older than Mao actually, but she didn't show it as she was quite soft spoken. Mao barely noticed the girl half the time.

Mao took his seat next to Haku and quickly dug into his eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Slow down, Mao-kun! You'll choke!" The Headmaster said as he drank his tea.

Mao nodded his head and went straight back to wolfing down his food.

Mao, despite being the last one to the table, finished first.

"DONE!" Mao shouted as he leapt from his seat and took off for the front door.

Haku took one last hasty bite of his toast and followed after his friend.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done!" Elise shouted after the boys. The young vampire bolted up from her own seat and planned to follow the boys, but was stopped by a chair.

The grey-blonde vampiress tobbled over Haku's chair and hit the floor with a loud _Thump! _

"Ow~!" She groaned from the floor. The Headmaster and Yagari sweat dropped as they watched the young kids hastily exit breakfast.

"7:15 and someone's already knocked themselves out…Why do have a bad feeling that I'm going to be banging my head against a wall by noon?" Yagari said as he held his coffee cup to his mouth, and then took a drink.

Mao and Haku raced towards the elementary building of Cross academy, both their bags swung over their shoulders and grins on their faces. Haku grinned at Mao.

"Bet ya I can get to class before you can!" Haku exclaimed. Mao grinned back at Haku.

"You're on!" Mao exclaimed putting in a burst of speed in his run and sprinting towards the school. Haku was right behind him…then ahead of him…then neck and neck with him…then ahead…then behind…then—YOU GET THE IDEA!

Mao and Haku raced through the front entrance of the school, down the hall, knocking over the school librarian on the way, up the stairs to the third floor, and down the hall, tripping their math teacher when they raced around the corner to the hall that contained their classroom.

At their class room door both boys came to a dead halt. From the door way, both boys could see someone sitting on a desk leisurely. That someone was Elise.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT US!?" Mao and Haku shouted in shock and anger at the same time. Elise looked up from the text book she had been reading.

"I wanted to race, too. So I did and got here three minutes ago." Elise said innocently.

"You two are really slow." She added. Mao glared at the vampire.

"You aren't even in the same grade as us…WHY ARE YOU IN OUR CLASSROOM!?" Mao roared. Elise tilted her head at him.

"I wanted to win." She said. Elise hopped off the desk, which was, ironically, Mao's.

The tall girl skipped past the boys as she exited the classroom, leaving Mao and Haku confused and irritated.

"Why did the Cross-San have to let her attend our school?" Haku moaned as he entered the classroom and took his seat next to Mao. Mao sighed.

"Because the Night class doesn't have an elementary school, and she can't go to school any where else." Mao grumbled. Haku growled to himself.

"WHY CAN'T SHE GO TO SCHOOL IN KANAME CITY!? IT'S ONLY 15 MINUTES AWAY BY CAR!" Haku didn't hate Elise, he just didn't really like her much for some reason. He just naturally didn't like the grey-blond vampire.

After his little tantrum, Haku ran a hand through his own bright blond hair and sat at his desk next to Mao's.

Just then, Jin Fujioka walked in with her harem of fan boys. Jin immediately made a bee-line for Mao & Haku.

"Hey, Mao-san! Hey, Haku-san!" Jin giggled much to her fans' pleasure and irritation.

"Hello~! Jin-Chan!" Haku said with a ladies' man grin and certain glint in his hazel eyes.

Jin sweat dropped and a cold chill ran down her spine. She swerved around and faced Mao instead.

"Hey, Mao! Whatcha up to?" Jin asked with a smile. Mao looked up from taking out his textbooks for class and gave Jin a polite smile.

"Nothing really." Mao said. Jin quirked an eyebrow.

"What about after school?" Jin asked.

"Tutoring with Yagari-Sensei." Mao answered, 'Tutoring' meaning hunter training with Haku. Jin's smile faltered a moment but she quickly regained it.

"What about after that?" Jin pressed. Mao shrugged, but a small blissful smile spread on his lips.

"I'm hoping for a visit from someone special. She always comes in late afternoons, and I hope to be seeing her sometime soon." Mao said in soft voice as he went back to unloading his textbooks.

Jin's smile disappeared.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later." Jin said in a hushed voice, and then left for her own desk in the back. Haku scowled at his friend.

_Smack!_

"Ow! What was that for, Haku?" Mao seethed as he held his injured head.

Haku shook his head at Mao.

"I can't believe you're this dense." Haku said in an exasperated tone.

"Wha~?" Mao asked. Haku sweat dropped.

"Forget it!" Haku shouted and went to take out his own textbooks.

Before Mao could ask his friend what the heck he was talking about, the bell rang and class began.

At lunch, Mao & Haku ate under a tree outside the school.

"We really have to start hiding our lunch boxes from Cross-San." Said Haku as he examined his rather…unique lunch. Mao nodded in agreement as he poked the fried fish eyeballs with barbecue sauce.

"I don't think it's that bad." Said a female voice above them. Mao & Haku's heads snapped up to see Elise sitting on a tree branch above them.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Haku growled. Mao sweat dropped at Haku's reaction, but still asked, "Why are you here, Elise?"

Elise hopped down to sit beside Mao, displaying her half eaten lunch on her lap.

"You—You can eat this crap?" Haku asked, his face slightly green and eyes wide.

Elise nodded. Haku jumped up and ran for the bushes.

A moment later, Haku could be heard puking his guts out.

"Is he going to eat his?" Elise asked. Mao shook his head. Elise grabbed Haku's lunch box and her own and leaped back into the tree.

Mao sighed and picked up a fried eyeball with his chopstick and popped it into his mouth hesitantly.

"Hmm…Not bad actually." Mao said to himself as he picked up another eyeball just as Haku reemerged from the bushes.

Haku's eyes widened with horror at the sight of Mao putting another fish eyeball in his mouth. Haku raced back to the bushes.

In gym class, Mao & Haku received a great surprise. Great meaning big in this case, not good. Yagari was substituting for their usual teacher, which meant hell for everyone.

"And 100! That's good, Haku. Now just giving me 100 more and we'll be done with warm ups!" Yagari said as Haku collapsed after his hundredth lap around the Academy.

Mao shook with fear from his hiding spot behind the bushes.

He already had to do that during training! No way was he going to do it during school—this was his down time away from Yagari's almost constant training!

Mao didn't mind the having to hide in the bushes…he did mind, however, having to hide in the bushes with Jin Fujioka.

"Could you please hide somewhere else, Jin-San." Mao begged. Jin didn't budge.

"Please go, Jin-San!" Mao moaned. Jin gave him a hard look.

Mao scowled at the look on her face. What right did she have to give him that look?

"Why won't you just go!?" Mao seethed in a hushed voice.

Jin glared at the shaggy black haired boy.

"Why don't you like me!?" She whisper-shouted at him. Mao blushed scarlet red.

"Wha-Wha~?" Mao stammered. Jin gashed her teeth together and growled, "Why do you purposely ignore my advances? Why do you always throw that other girl in my face? HOW IS SHE BETTER THAN ME!?" Jin shouted at Mao, her green eyes on fire.

Mao blushed and stammered with great embarrassment and confusion.

"I don't—Jin, I don't—what I mean to say is—" Mao's stuttering explanation was cut short by someone pulling him and Jin up from the bush by the collars of their gym uniforms.

"Okay, break it up, love birds!" Yagari said loudly. The other students laughed and giggled as Mao and Jin blushed. Mao blushed so hard, actually, that all the blood in his head caused him to faint.

Yagari heaved a sigh. He knew he would end up banging his head against the wall sometime today…that time had come.

That afternoon, Mao & Haku practiced their weapons skills. Haku and the Headmaster sparred with wooden swords, while Mao practiced with a real sword on a dummy.

Yagari, along with Elise looked on.

"Why must Mao-Kun & Haku-Kun train so hard?" Elise asked Yagari as she sipped her tea.

"So that they become successful hunters someday." Yagari answered.

"How do they become successful?" Elise asked. Yagari's expression darkened.

"They survive long enough to retire." Yagari said. Elise looked at Yagari with surprised blue eyes. Suddenly her gaze became determined.

Elise hopped up from her seat and grabbed a rope javelin from the wall of weapons in the training room.

"Yagari-San!" Elise shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"I would like to train, too. So I may make sure Mao-Kun and Haku-Kun can retire some day." Elise shouted determinedly. Mao and Haku gave Elise blank looks as the Headmaster chuckled to himself. Yagari smiled and stood up.

"Very well, my new young student." Yagari said, much to Elise's delight and Haku's dismay. Mao was just kind of shocked.

Yagari smirked evilly.

"Your first assignment is, my student, to beat the heck out of my other two students. Teach them what it feels like to get their butt handed to them by a real vampire!" Yagari shouted. All color drained from Mao & Haku's faces as a weapon wielding Elise came charging at them.

"AHHHHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Haku shrieked like a little girl.

Mao was frozen in shock. The last thing he remembers before being knocked out was Elise's determined gaze, Haku's screaming for mercy, and Yagari and the Headmaster laughing in the background.

Mao woke up with a head ache around dinner time. He at first began to rise from his bed, but was gently pushed back down into the mattress by a gentle, familiar hand.

"Hana-Hime!" Mao exclaimed loudly, causing himself a headache. Hana smiled down at him. Her hair was messy and in her face as usual, and she wore the same black hooded cloak she always wore when visiting him. His bloody angel was with him once again.

"How are you, Mao?" Hana asked, not bothering to correct him yet again about not calling her 'Hime'. She hated it, but she could never stop him from calling her it, despite her best efforts.

"I'm great, now, Hana-Hime!" Mao said as he admired her red eyes. He could never get tired of seeing those eyes. The eyes that were lit blood red when he had met Hana years ago, the eyes of his guardian angel.

Hana spent a few hours simply talking to Mao. They caught up about what was going on in both their lives, what they both had on their minds, and when the next visit could be.

"I'm sorry, Mao. I have to go, I'll see you in a few weeks, alright?" Hana said at the end of their visit. Mao nodded glumly and hugged Hana goodbye.

"Goodbye, Hana-Hime." Mao said. Hana smiled at him in return.

"Goodbye everyone. I hope to see you all again, soon!" Hana announced as she left the villa. Mao was sad to see her go, but at least he had seen her.

Mao ate a nice dinner with everyone in his foster family and teacher. Afterwards, the black haired, black eyed boy stumbled back to his room, half asleep, changed into his pajamas, and collapsed onto his bed.

He hoped tomorrow was less hectic, though by now he knew this was a fool's dream, as everyday was just as hectic as this one at Cross Academy, if not a life endangering one.


	26. Chapter 26

VK next gen one-shot series…

#26—Akane's day

Akane-11

Hana-13

Haru-8

Kenta Kain & Shin Aido-11

Akane awoke to the setting sun. Her room was tainted golden by the light, and it made her already princess-like room seem magical.

Akane slowly rose from her bed and went to sit at her vanity. Her mirror had pictures taped around the edges, making a frame of memories for Akane's reflection.

Akane examined a few of the pictures as she brushed her red hair.

There was one photo of Akane, Amu Shiki, Saya, & Hana all playing in the snow together a few years before. Akane was decorating a snowman with Hana's help, while Saya was giving Amu a piggyback ride in the back ground. Everyone was smiling and Amu's face was flushed with her laughter.

Another photo displayed Akane and Haru with their father. They were at a lake and were playing in the water. Akane was floating in an inner tube while Haru was on their father's shoulders, scared to even touch the water. Zero, their father, had an amused expression on his face, while Haru looked utterly terrified with tears and snot running down his toddler face, and Akane had a bright expression as she was the only one looking at the camera.

Akane's favorite photo on her mirror had to be the one of her with her bow & arrows. The only weapon she could wield as well as Hana could her blades and their mother could wield the Artemis scythe. Akane was aiming her bow & arrow for the first time in the photo. She was seven, and for the first time, Akane didn't feel like she was just holding a weapon; she was holding an extension of herself.

Akane loved her bow & arrows.

Once Akane was done brushing her hair, she left her room and raced downstairs for breakfast. In the dining room, her family was sitting down for a breakfast of waffles, fruit, toast, and blood-tablet water.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Yuuki greeted her youngest daughter.

"How did you sleep?" Zero asked as he took a drink of his red water.

"Great!" Akane answered as she took her seat between her mother and brother, Haru.

Akane loaded her plate with waffles and smothered them with syrup and butter.

Hana grinned at her sister from her seat across from their mother.

"You want some waffles with that syrup, Akane?" Hana asked. Haru snorted a laugh, but not because Hana's joke was funny.

"You suck at making jokes, Hana." Haru laughed. Akane giggled as Hana scowled at her younger brother. Little Shiro laughed his adorable toddler laugh.

"Do not!" Hana protested childishly.

"Do too!" Haru countered equally childishly.

"Do. Not." Hana fumed from across the breakfast table.

"Do. Too." Haru said slowly and with a smirk.

"I do not, Haru!"

"You do so, Hana!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"No, I-" _Crash!_

Hana's protestes were cut short by the spontaneous breaking of all the plates on the table. Silence riegned over the breakfast table.

"Please don't fight you two," Yuuki began calmly. "Mommy doesn't like it when her babies fight." The dark tone and look in thier mother's eye sent chills down the Kuran-Kiriyuu children's spines, clearly telling them to, "Sit down and shut up or you'll regret it."

Zero simply smirked at his minorly terrified children and said this, "I'll pick up a new set of plates from the store on the way home."

Slowly, Hana, Akane, Haru, and Shiro all returned back to eating their meal.

After breakfast, all the children returned to their rooms to get ready for the night; Shiro, with the help of his parents.

Akane slipped out of her nightgown and into her Thornbrook uniform. She then stepped out of her bedroom just as Hana stepped out of hers.

Akane eyed her elder sister's back warily. Hana, sensing this, turned around to face the auburn haired girl.

Hana was in her own Thornbrook uniform, and chose to wear black shoes with it. Her silver curls were put up in a ponytail, tied with a crimson red ribbon, but her bangs still hang partially in her face.

"Is something wrong, Akane?" Hana asked curiously. Akane's face gained a determined expression.

Akane, ever so slowly, strode down the hall until she was just a little ahead of her sister, Hana giving her a raised eyebrow the whole way.

"DIBS ON FIRST TURN IN THE BATHROOM!" Akane shouted as she took off down the stairs. Hana quickly chased after her.

Akane, being the tomboy of the family, beat her swift footed sister to their shared bathroom. Akane brushed her teeth and washed her face, then fled the bathroom so her sister could use the facilities.

Akane, once down stairs, grabbed her school bag and left the house just as her father was.

"Bye, daddy!" Akane said as she gave her father a quick hug. Zero ruffled her hair as she passed him.

"Be careful! Watch your brother!" Zero called after her. Akane yelled back an 'Okay'.

Akane met her brother, Haru, at the wrought iron gate that surrounded their home.

"Come on—it's almost 7:20!" Akane exclaimed as she took off down the dirt road towards the city. Haru was right behind her.

As the two vampires entered the city, the dirt road disappeared and was replaced by smooth pavement and clean sidewalks, and the beautiful forest brush that surrounded the city and was home to many villas and mansions slowly decreased until all the remained was the city landscaping.

Akane dropped Haru off at the front gate of Rose Primary and was about to leave…until she was ambushed by Akamaru Matsumoto. A gangly boy in her class with thick glasses and a rather stupid haircut. He looked like an ordinary, harmless kid, but in-truth he was a rather mean vampire-hunter in training, who liked tow things: bullying others, and Akane.

"Hello, Akane-Koi. What brings you here this fine evening?" Akamaru flirted with an off-putting smirk that Akane supposed was supposed to be charming. Akane, with a chill running down her spine, backed a few steps away from Akamaru.

"Dropping off my brother at school—which reminds me that I have to get to class!" Akane tried to make a quick getaway but was stopped by Akamaru grabbing her wrist.

"How about I walk you, then?" Akamaru inquired. Akane shook her head and tried to decline politely. However, Akamaru was having none of that.

"Come on! Let's walk together!" Akamaru insisted. Akane shook her head and slowly started to become irritated with the boy holding her wrist.

"No! Now let go of me, Matsumoto-San!" Akane ordered, sending Akamaru a glare he didn't quite like. His grip on her wrist became tighter.

Akane's glare intensified. Slowly, so not to raise any alarms in Akamaru's mind, Akane reared one of her feet back inch by inch; preparing to deal a damning blow to Akamaru's manhood.

However, just as Akane was about to kick Akamaru where it hurt most, a voice interrupted.

"Let her go. Akane-Chan clearly doesn't find you appealing." Akane's head snapped to face Kenta Kain Ai Kain's younger brother; the spitting image of his father except his hair color, which was all his mother's.

"Kenta-Kun!" Akane exclaimed with relief. She let her foot go back to the ground peacefully. Akamaru let go of Akane's wrist with a huff, then stomped away, mostly likely towards Thornbrook.

Kenta joined Akane's side as she rubbed her now sore wrist and glared at Akamaru's retreating form.

"Why don't you tell your parents that guy is bothering you? They could easily make it stop. They are our rulers after all." Kenta said to Akane. Akane quickly turned her glare on him.

"I can take care of myself Kenta! What kind of vampire would I be if I depended on my parents for everything? Worse! What kind of child of the _Vampire Queen_ _and Association President _would I be if I never stood up for myself?!" Akane ranted to Kenta.

Kenta sighed exasperatedly. This always happened—at least once a week—and every time Kenta would just let Akane keep talking and let her dominate the conversation for the rest of the walk to school.

By the time Akane and Kenta arrived at their school, Shin Aidou was already there, looking rather agitated. Akane, however, ignored this and approached the blond with a smile.

"Good evening, Shin-Kun!" Akane greeted with a bell like cheer in her voice, all her previous frustrations gone mysteriously. Shin scowled at the happy red head.

"Good evening? _Good evening?_ SCHOOL STARTS IN ONE FREAKIN' MINUTE! BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR BUTTS IN THIS BUILDING NOW!" Shin shouted at the lavender eyed girl and wild eyed boy. Quickly, so not to incur the Aidou's wrath, Akane and Kenta entered the building and raced to the second floor.

The trio was in such a rush, that as they entered their classroom Shin tripped over his own feet, tumbled into Akane's back, sending her towards Kenta, who she accidentally tackled through the legs. Crashing to the floor in a pile on of red, black, blond, and light brown, the shrill cry of first bell filled the halls.

"Nice of you to join us, Akane-Hime, Aidou-San, and Kain-San." Their teacher greeted them sternly and sarcastically as the rest of the class giggled at the sight of their princess and fellow classmates tangled in a pile of klutziness. It had taken a while, but over time the teachers and other students had forgotten that Akane was a princess and may become their leader one day; all they saw was a red-head tomboy who happened to as klutzy as her mom.

Akane and Shin's cheeks turned rosy red as they rose from their friend's back and allowed the Kain heir to stand. Kenta himself had slight shade of pink coating his pale features.

The vampires, all still embarrassed, all found their seats in the back of the class and so class began.

"Today we'll start with Literature—can anyone tell me the main plot of Romeo and Juliet?" The teacher began. Shin smirked in Akane's direction.

The half-blood flushed red and turned her nose in the air with a huff of indignation, trying her best to ignore the Hanabusa Aidou look-alike.

* * *

At lunch, which was indoors due to the cold November night air, Akane sat as far away from Akamaru as possible. Kenta and Shin, of course, acted as her body guards from the aforementioned bully/stalker.

"I hate that guy so much!" Shin growled as he vented his frustration on his mashed potatoes. Akane gave him an empathetic look.

"I do, too! He's so rude and arrogant—and a pervert, too!" Akane said with a frustrated sigh. Kenta nodded his head in agreement.

"A rapist in the making, I say." Kenta said. A moment later, he was surprised to see the horrified looks on his friends' faces.

"What?" He asked curiously. Akane kind of fumbled with her words awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Kenta, that's quite the accusation. Like, I know Matsumoto-Teme is a jerk and all, but a 'rapist in the making'?"

Kenta looked taken aback by her words at first, but then a look of anger took over.

"What about earlier? He looked about ready to assault you when I stepped in!" Kenta argued in a hushed voice, as not to draw attention.

For a moment, Akane considered that Kenta could be partially right. But still, she was raised not to judge people harshly, and she wasn't going to turn her back on those teachings now.

"Still, Kenta-Kun, none of us can see the future—well, except for Shin's cousin—"Akane paused for a second as Shin muttered about getting in trouble before he could even do anything, then continued.

"We can't judge people for the actions they take now, but for the ones they make later, when we're adults." Akane finished. Kenta sighed heavily and went back to eating.

But not before muttering some less than kind words about how 'by then the damage would already be done'.

Akane sighed herself and returned to her own meal.

The rest of lunch was quiet, at least, until Shin got up to throw away his meal.

At the sound of angry shouting, Akane and Kenta, along with everyone else in the cafeteria, turned to look at the trashcans.

Sure shouting was normal in the cafeteria, but these were _angr_y yells—not jovial shouts to friends at other tables.

Kenta and Akane almost groaned at the sight of Shin and Akamaru arguing by the trash cans, both covered in each other's left overs.

Akane mentally begged for one of teachers to break them up before a fist fight broke out, but the boys had other ideas.

Akane let out an "Oh~!" along with the rest of the students in the cafeteria as she watched Akamaru's fist fly into Shin's jaw.

Shin was knocked back a few steps, but quickly recovered. Kenta groaned as he sensed his distant cousin's rage increase ten-fold.

He practically counted down the seconds perfectly to when Shin threw himself on Akamaru, throwing them both to the ground. Akane and Kenta were among the first to run towards the quarreling boys and surround them like a make shift arena.

Shin was straddling Akamaru and throwing his fist down at the young hunter's face with monster force, while Akamaru was throwing his own punches up at Shin.

Kenta really questioned the dependability of the teaching staff when it took them over ten minutes to notice and break up the fight.

Shin and Akamaru were dragged away by the teachers, both kicking and screaming like four-year olds the whole way. Kenta and Akane never questioned why they were friends with the blond more than they did in that moment—both knew this record would be broken within the week…again.

* * *

An hour later, in gym class, Shin rejoined his friends.

"So?" Kenta asked as Shin came to stand by him and Akane as they awaited their turns to do pull ups. Shin raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" Shin asked nonchalantly. Akane and Kenta mock glared at the blond.

Shin laughed and dropped the façade.

"In exchange for not being suspended I have to serve two weeks after school detention—you know, clean up the classrooms and hallways." Shin said, shrugging off the punishment like it was nothing. Akane flinched at his words, though.

"Man, that seems harsh. What did Matsumoto-teme get?" Akane asked out of curiosity.

Shin grinned, causing his companions to become even curiouser.

"Okay, so get this," Shin began in a hushed voice, drawing his friends into a private circle.

So long story short, Akamaru had kicked up a fuss in Headmaster Kuroshiro's office. His parents were called; Akamaru's dad and mom screamed blood murder at their son once they got to the office; Akamaru argued with them, which led to more shouting. Akamaru's mom ended up yelling at the headmaster for allowing her son to get in a fight in the first place—of course Kuroshiro argued that this kind of behavior was just as much the parents' fault as it was the school and child's. A whole bunch of other arguments followed that one! Then, finally, Akamaru broke down crying like a baby.

He ended up being suspended for three weeks and grounded for a month, then left with his parents. And through all of this, no one thought to remove Shin from the room.

Akane and Kenta were awe struck by Shin's story.

Giant grins spread over all their faces, all thinking the same thing.

"NO MATSUMOTO FOR THREE WEEKS!" They all shouted gleefully, throwing themselves together for a group hug. The vampires' shouts of happiness drew their class' attention, however.

One classmate's cough brought them out of their reverie. The trio separated with tomato blushes, not making eye contact with anyone for the rest of class.

* * *

After school, the trio all decided to hand out at Kenta's house.

"Ya know, Kenta?" Shin asked from his spot sprawled out on Kenta's bed.

"What?" Kenta asked from were his spot on the floor in front of the TV, where he was currently playing video games with Akane. Let's see whose winning, shall we!

"WINNER: PLAYER 2!" Announced the game. "DAMN IT! I HATE THESE STUPID GAMES!" Akane cursed, tossing the game controller to the floor harmlessly. Kenta just gave her a triumphant grin. "Anyways, what, Shin?" Kenta asked again. "Your sister and her friend are weird." Shin said matter-of-factly. Kenta and Akane raised their eyebrows at Shin. "Ai and Kitty? How?" Kenta asked.

"Duh!" Shin said as he rolled off Kenta's bed. Akane shook her head at the blond. "Answer the question properly, Shin." Akane said. "Well, they just act so weird! I mean, Kitty is always so quiet and has Ai say every for her. Half the time Kitty doesn't even tell Ai what to say—it's like they have this mind reading ability that's only for each other! And Kitty's a lesbian, so it makes ya wonder what exactly they are. Best friends, girlfriends, pseudo-sisters? It's just weird!" Shin explained. After a moment of thought, Kenta and Akane both mentally agreed that they were an odd pair.

A moment later, Akane spoke up.

"Kenta, are Ai and Kitty here?"

"Yeah, in Ai's room. Why?"

"Why don't we ask them what exactly their relationship is? They're both brutally honest, so they wouldn't lie probably!" Akane explained. Her friends—albeit, Kenta reluctantly—agreed with her.

They then left Kenta's room and made the journey up the stairs to the third floor of the Kain villa, down the hall, then down another hall that ended with a wooden door: Ai's bedroom door.

Kenta was about to knock on the oak door when suddenly, "Wow, Kitty! You're really good at this!" Ai's voice came from beyond the door. The three young vampires all stopped and listened out of curiosity. With their vampire hearing, they could hear what seemed to be panting.

"Thanks, Ai. I've had a lot of practice." Kitty's soft voice answered. The vampires almost didn't recognize the voice, as Kitty barely spoke to them unless through Ai. Ai could be heard giving a grunt. "Wow, this…this is hard…and tiring…" Ai said from the other side of the door through her panting. At this point the young vampires had come to their own conclusions and were blushing madly. Shin was blushing out of embarrassment and shame, trying his best to over power his dirty mind with images of old nuns and dead kittens. Akane was caught in-between walking away or letting her maternally-inherited sick sense of curiosity get the best of her even if it possibly mentally scars her for life—apparently uncle Kaname and grandpa Haruka aren't the only masochist in the Kuran family. Kenta was horrified and quickly traveling to a place called De-Nile where the population would gain one new citizen.

"Almost…Almost…" Ai could be heard saying in-between pants. The grunts increased in volume and so did the pants. Akane, Kenta, and Shin all decided it was time to bolt and ran away as quickly as possible. All never to look at Ai or Kitty the same ever again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ai's room…

"WINNER: PLAYER 1!" The screen announced silently, as the girls had muted the screen out of Ai's annoyance with the sound effects. Ai cheered.

"I told ya! I can beat you at any sport, even Wii sports!" Ai said through pants as she fell back on her bed. Kitty crossed her arms and turned her nose up in the air.

"I let you win, Ai! Because it was so important to you—after all, you've only played twice and I play everyday. It only makes sense that I _let_ you win!" Kitty said in her usual quiet voice, yet also with a little ferocity. Ai mock glared at her best-friend.

"Round 3 then?" Ai asked in a challenging voice.

"You're on!" Kitty said.

So both girls continued to play for the rest of day, both unaware of the mental trauma they had inflicted on their younger relatives (Yes, Kitty is distantly related to Akane and Hana and their family.)

* * *

Back with Akane…

After leaving Kenta's house, Akane returned to her own home to find the usual scene.

"MOM! SHIRO DESTROYED MY FLOWERS, AGAIN!"

"Zero, you really have to stop sending death threats to all of Hana and Akane's guy friends! Honestly, they're your daughters! You should know by now that they would kill the boys if they tried anything they didn't want before you could even _reach_ for Bloody Rose!"

"HANA, I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THAT AIDOU BOY! YOU HEAR ME?! NO WHERE NEAR HIM!"

"Shiro, give Hana-nee her book bag, please? Come on, be a good little vampire prince!"

"HARU, STOP USING YOUR POWERS TO MAKE THE PLANTS ATTACK THE CAT! JUST BECAUSE IT PEED IN YOUR ROOM DOES NOT MEAN IT DESERVES DEATH!"

"Yuuki, stop encouraging Hana to go after boys and get a boyfriend! She's too young and that's final!"

It would go on like this until finally things calmed down at dinner, just like they did every night. After dinner, they would all settle in for bed as the sun rose over the horizon, and Akane would fall asleep to the gentle sound of her family's breathes. Always praying that nothing about her life would ever change.

Sadly, things would…and very soon at that.


	27. Chapter 27

Vk next gen one-shot series… Note: I Own Nothing!

#27—Shosuke's dream

Shosuke-16

Hana-13

* * *

It was Christmas time, school was on break, and this year, the Kuran-Kiriyuu-Cross-Shiki-etc. family were having Christmas at Hiou Castle. Zero, of course, was wary of the idea, but upon being given permission to pack Bloody Rose by Yuuki, was fine with spending one week in a castle with a dozen Hious (this includes Saya, Shosuke, and Haruna). Baby Shiro—I mean, Toddler Shiro, as by now the youngest Kiriyuu-Kuran was three years old—was simply ecstatic about finally getting to explore outside of his family's villa and the neighborhood surrounding it. He was especially excited to finally get to play with the big red-headed boy who was always near big sister when he came to visit.

"Sho-nii! I want up!" Shiro shouted excitedly as he reached up towards Shosuke, who towered over him like a skyscraper. Shosuke smiled good-naturedly down at the little-Haruka-Kuran-look-a-like. Gently, he picked him and settled him on his hip. "Let's go kiddo. It's time for your nap!" Shosuke said as he carried the boy through the corridors of Hiou Castle to the nursery the family had set up for him. Shiro, of course, whined the whole way.

This didn't last long, because after changing into his PJs and getting settled into bed, Shiro was out like a light. Shosuke didn't quite leave yet, however. He watched the tiny burnet snooze quietly and examined the boy's soft toddler features. The Kuran brown hair, the Kuran skin pigment, and the Kuran nose. Shosuke just knew the same features would appear in his own children some day. That is, if their mother was who he hoped she would be.

"Nii-nii, what are you doing watching Shiro?" An Angel's voice called softly from the door way of Shiro's temporary nursery. Shosuke turned to look over his shoulder to see Hana slowly enter the room. She had a curious, but also delighted expression, as if seeing Shosuke watching her baby brother sleep was the most wonderful thing on earth. "He's cute." Shosuke answered with a smile directed at Hana. Hana smirked at him mischievously. "You're such a creep." Shosuke's smile fell at Hana's words. "That's a mean thing to say to your big brother." Shosuke whined pathetically, making Hana laugh softly. "But you are; you lurk around when you're at my house, and you stalk me and Saya on our outings—don't deny it! We sense you and laugh about it over lunch every time. You aren't as sly as you think, mister!" Hana laughed. Shosuke blushed embarrassedly. "But also," Hana continued more solemnly. "You look at me weirdly. I've noticed it for a long time. Saya does, too—it makes her angry—and Sakura as well—she laughs at me for it. I don't know what those weird looks mean though, but Sakura says they're the same looks her fiancé used to give her, which scares me, but she also says that your looks have love in them. What does that mean, nii-nii?" Hana asked.

Shosuke couldn't speak, he was utterly mortified. Saya and Sakura knew; if they knew, that meant Sara knew, too, and so did the rest of the Hiou family, Headmaster Cross, Yagari, and God forbid, Zero and Yuuki, too. Okay, maybe not Zero. If Zero knew, then Shosuke would be ash by now. But still, everyone knew Shosuke was a sick-o pureblood that was in love with the very girl who had considered—and calls him—her big brother. This was his worst nightmare.

"Nii-nii, do you want to devour me?" Hana asked gravely. Shosuke could only gape. He hoped he his fangs wouldn't elongate and that he wouldn't drool. Just the thought of Hana's blood drove him as crazy as a level-E. But refused to let the same thing happen, again. He would not bite Hana. "Why would you say that?" Shosuke asked nervously, fumbling over his words. He sounded guilty; it was disgusting. "That's what you want right? Nii-nii, if you wanted blood, I would have given it to you?" Hana answered in her innocence. To Shosuke's horror, Hana offered him her wrist.

"Hana, don't do this? The others, they'll smell your blood, and you'll wake Shiro—" Shosuke's pleas were cut short by Hana's pressing her wrist to his lips. He shivered as he felt her pulse. It was music to his ears. Her blood; he could smell it. It made him delirious. "Shosuke…you can have my blood." Hana said softly. Shosuke's will was broken by her words. "All of it?" Shosuke breathed, his voice suddenly husky. Hana simply nodded.

Slowly, Shosuke gently gripped Hana's wrist, and, very slowly, carefully, and, dare I say, sensually, began to open his mouth, his fangs flashing in the light as he did.

_So close_, Shosuke thought,_ I can taste it._

Then his fangs pricked Hana's wris—

Shosuke's red eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in his bed. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. He knew exactly what happened; he had dreamed about Hana offering him her blood—again! It made him sick to his stomach. He should have known it was a dream any way, since when he had went to bed earlier this morning it had still been a week till Christmas break even started for the students of Cross Academy and Thornbrook Middle. The letter he received from his mother about the Kiriyuu's and Shiki's, along with others, spending the holidays at Hiou castle must have excited him—after all, it meant Hana would be spending at least a week under the same roof as him. Again, Shosuke felt sick to his stomach.

And his sister wondered why he hooked up with so many girls at school, and drank more blood than he should. He was trying to sate himself—for Hana's sake. He had fallen in love with Hana a long time ago, and he hadn't even realized it until she stomped on his foot the night of her first soiree. Hearing her yell that she wasn't his fiancé, which though was surprising in its self, had made him realize that he _wanted_ her to be his fiancé. He wanted to be able to go to school and tell all the night and day class girls that gushed and swooned over him, "I have a fiancé, and no, I'm not sorry about it, girls."

Shosuke's lust for Hana's blood had began the not long after. At first he could usually sate himself with a few extra blood tablets, but then he had to take a lot of blood tablets, soon he took to feeding off his female classmates. This had worked for awhile. Until he tasted Hana's blood for himself.

After that, he didn't just use his female classmates for blood.

Shosuke was full of shame, guilt, and self-hatred. He wanted Hana. He loved her.

That was only reason he was allowing Saya to go through with her plan. To protect Hana; because he loved Hana—he loved her enough…to give her for all eternity.

…

Of course…not without fulfilling one last desire before he does…


	28. Chapter 28

VK next gen one-shot series…

Notes: I OWN NOTHING!

This chapter is dedicated to Luna Kiryu-Hime, my first reviewer ever on and a loyal reviewer of this story! A round of applause for Luna Kiryu-Hime if you please! (Post a comment if you applauded her!)

#28—The proposal

Shosuke—16

Hana—13

It was Christmas time, and so everyone in the family had gathered at Hiou Castle to celebrate. Everyone was spending their time differently, however. Yuuki was swamped with last minute shopping; Zero was plagued with phone calls from work about a shortage of available hunters, hunters asking for days off for the holidays, etc. Senri was hiding from his sister, trying his best to avoid her attempts at family bonding; most of which usually caused him bodily harm. Rima was babysitting Little Shiro for Yuuki. Akane was miserable since none of her friends were around and spent most of her time on the phone with either Shin, Kenta, or some other friend of hers. Aoi was content to play babysitter and watch Haru and Amu for the adults. Haru and Amu spent their days playing in the snow in the many courtyards of Hiou Castle, each day coming inside soaking wet and freezing cold. Sorata and Saya had not left Hana's side since they had arrived at Hiou Castle—with the logical exception of when one of them had to go to the bathroom, or when it was time for bed and they all went to their own separate rooms.

Hana had finally declared her self too old to share a bed with Saya and had decided to sleep by herself in a separate room from Saya's. Shosuke knew that when Hana went to bed was his only opportunity to speak with her alone.

A few days before Christmas, as Hana entered her bedroom, Shosuke followed her. "Hana, may I speak with you?" Shosuke called as he soundlessly entered her bedroom. Hana jumped with fright when she heard his voice and whipped around and looked at Shosuke in surprise. She calmed when she saw it was Shosuke, but still seemed slightly on guard…most likely because of what happened the last time she was alone with Shosuke.

"Oh, hello, nii-nii—"

"Please don't call me that, Hana. I'm not your brother…in fact…I'd rather be something else to you. That's why I want to talk to you." Shosuke cut off Hana's greeting. Hana looked at the pureblood with confused red eyes for several moments before gesturing reluctantly for Shosuke to take a seat on the love seat of her chambers. Shosuke shook his head, however, and instead walked towards Hana.

"Hana…for the longest time…I have had very strong feelings for you…feelings that have made me hate myself everyday…" Shosuke said as he approached the small, silver haired girl. Hana visibly became uncomfortable as Shosuke came closer to her, but also confused at his words. "I-I'm sorry, nii—I mean, Shosuke…" Hana mumbled uncomfortably as she backed slightly away from Shosuke.

Shosuke shook his head at the girl's words. "Don't be…it's not your fault Hana…I—I'm simply a monster is all…a monster that…a monster that…" A strange look came into Shosuke's eyes, and Hana felt an odd chill go up her spine. She suddenly was very afraid, and backed as far away from Shosuke as possible, right into a corner.

As Shosuke stalked towards her, Hana felt more and more like a cornered mouse that was about to be devoured by a feral cat. She began to shake, and tears pricked her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly in fear and whimpered as she felt Shosuke's presence just inches away from her; she could hear his breathing, and his repeated stammering of, "a monster that…" She braced herself to be bitt—

"A monster that loves you."

Hana's eyes snapped open at Shosuke's words, and she looked up at Shosuke with shock, all her fear suddenly gone. Shosuke looked down at her no longer with a strange look in his eyes; now Hana recognized that look. That look was love. That look that Shosuke had given her for so long was love…Shosuke loved her…

It all began to sink in for Hana as Shosuke took her hand and led her out of the corner and instead back to the love seat were they both sat down. Hana was too stunned to protest…only stare at Shosuke in awe and realization.

"What kind of love, Shosuke?" Hana asked numbly, though she already knew the answer. Shosuke blushed and answered, "The kind not meant for a brother and sister…but for a husband and wife, Hana." He let out a cynical chuckle and added, "That's why I'm a monster. I'm in love with my own blood…I'm a disgrace…are family isn't supposed to be like this any more, yet here I am confessing my love to my 13 year-old second cousin." Hana shook her head. "Shosuke…you're not a monster…we're vampires…this sort of thing…e-even nowadays…is—is common! There are worse purebloods than you out there, and my grandparents were siblings so…so…it's okay…" Hana trailed off with a blush as she realized the implications of her words. Shosuke looked down on the girl and laughed lightly.

He cupped her burning her cheeks in between his large hands and grinned mischievously. "Are you trying to entice me, Hana?" He asked. Hana's blush deepened and she shook her head furiously. "Shut up! I—I—didn't mean it like that!" She shouted. Shosuke dropped his hands from her face and back into his lap; his smile disappeared and was replaced by slight shame and disappointment. Noticing this, Hana immediately tried to correct her self. "I—I mean—uh—!" "Hush, Hana…I have something to ask you…" Shosuke interrupted.

He stood up from the love seat and got down on his knees before Hana, and took both her hands in between his and began, "I have loved you for many years, Hana…you are the sun of my dark world…you are who I see by my side when I think of myself in the future…you are…you are the person whose blood I lust for…you…Hana…I love you…" Shosuke said as he looked up into her red eyes with his own. Hana was speechless. "Hana," Shosuke continued, "Will you be my fiancé?"

…

Hana was in shock and didn't know how to respond. Did that really just happen?

…

As the seconds passed, everything became more and more real. Shosuke had just asked her to marry him…and now she had to answer him.

…

After all that he had told her, after how much he had opened up to her…she could only answer one way.

…

"…Yes…"


	29. Chapter 29

VK One shot series…#29

Note: I Own Nothing

I think I may cry! Guys, this is the last chapter of this series…It has been so cool writing these one shots, hearing your feedback, and watching these character who I have grown to love grow and develop. We've seen good characters come and go, develop, and I've told you many stories, but this is the last. I may continue this someday; maybe I'll make an Arc Two—I have plenty of ideas—but until then, I hope I leave you with a stunning conclusion to this series! Here we go guys—

Tonight, I'll show you a sweet dream…

#29—Sealed Away

* * *

It had been three days since Shosuke's proposal and Hana was still in shock. They had decided—well, Shosuke had decided—that they would keep their proposal a secret until Hana was old enough and it wouldn't seem as bad. Hana had no complaints; she was still trying to come to terms with the fact she was now engaged herself; she couldn't deal with her family's reaction right now.

Christmas day came and passed. Hana received new clothes like she asked, as her birthday hadn't been that long ago and she had already received everything else she wanted that year. It was a happy occasion…yet something was off, Hana sensed.

Saya had been distant. She had not spoken to Hana, nor looked her in the eye in days in seemed. Hana was scared by this behavior.

"Hana, let's go on a walk in the forest. I need to talk to you." Saya suggested as she entered Hana's room. Hana beamed, excited to finally have Saya speak to her again. "Sure. Let's go!" Hana replied cheerfully, hoping off her bed and almost running past Saya and out into the hallway, only to be halted by Saya placing a hand on her shoulder. Hana looked at Saya with confusion. "How about you say goodbye to everyone first." Saya suggested with a small smile. It was an odd request, but Hana still conformed.

"Goodbye, Mom!" Hana said as she hugged her mother. "Have fun, sweetheart." Yuuki replied, running a hand through her daughter's hair as she hugged her.

"Goodbye, Daddy!" Hana said as she kissed her father on the cheek. "Be safe." Zero said as he pecked Hana on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, little Shiro." Hana whispered, pecking her baby brother on his cheek as he slept in his crib.

"Bye, Nii-Sama!" Hana beamed, giving Sorata a quick but tight hug. He returned the hug and pecked her on the cheek. "Don't get yourself into trouble, Hana-nee!" Sorata told her as he and Hana separated.

"See ya later, guys!" Hana said, hugging both Haru and Amu quickly. "Don't do anything too stupid, Hana-nee!" Haru shouted after her as she fled the room, Saya on her heels. Amu waved a goodbye.

"Bye, Aoi!" Hana said waving a goodbye to Aoi from the doorway of his room. The usually silent boy waved goodbye to his cousin, then returned to his reading.

"Um…Goodbye…Shosuke…" Hana said awkwardly. Shosuke looked at Hana with sad, red eyes, and then surprised Hana. He leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips. It was short and chaste, but none the less left Hana red faced. "Goodbye, Hana." Shosuke said and walked away. Hana stood in shock for a few moments, before whipping around to face an unusually passive Saya, stammering, "It-it…Saya, it's not what it looks like—I swear!" Saya smiled gently at Hana before saying, "It's okay…let's go now."

Saya took Hana's hand in hers, and together they walked out of Hiou Castle and into the day light of the human world.

Saya and Hana walked for what seemed like eternity through the snow covered forest. Hana followed Saya obediently, of course, but was still confused by Saya's behavior. She seemed to want to get as far from Hiou Castle as possible. Saya eventually came to stop in a clearing in the woods that seemed as if it was in the middle of nowhere, far, far away from the rest of the world.

Saya released Hana's hands, and took a few steps away from her, her black boots crunching the perfect snow beneath her feet.

"Hana, do you know what this place is?" Saya asked, oddly monotonous.

"Uh…no…what is it?" Hana asked in confusion. Why was Saya acting so odd? Why were they here any way? A million questions raced through Hana's mind as she looked at the pureblood with confusion.

"It's the place your mother awoke after being turned into a human; this is where her life as a human began." Saya explained, much to Hana's shock. Hana took a moment to look around the snow covered clearing and the barren woods that surrounded it. "This is where her life truly began, Hana…" Saya trailed off, looking at Hana with…sad blue eyes. Hana didn't even notice; too busy examining her surroundings other than Saya.

"I envy your mother, Hana." Saya said aloud, drawing Hana's surprised attention. "Really? Why?" Hana asked curiously. Saya nodded and explained, "Your mother escaped the world of vampires, if only for a little while…I envy that…I would do anything to have been born human…" Saya now looked at Hana with something Hana could not describe. It was something that bordered love, but also contained sorrow and remorse. It frightened Hana, but she held her ground.

"But more than anything, Hana," Saya continued, her voice becoming hoarse with sadness, startling Hana and frightening her more. "I wish you had been human."

Saya's words rocked Hana's world. Her red eyes widened and her mouth fell into a horrified gape. She took a frightened step back from Saya for the first time in her life, but could not will her self to move any further, frozen in fear. Tears slipped down Saya's cheeks as she took a hesitant step toward Hana.

Something in Hana snapped, and her instincts kicked in; Hana turned away from Saya quickly, planning to run away in the forest.

"Stop." Saya ordered in a cold, stern voice.

Hana stopped dead in her tracks, not even five feet away from Saya.

Hana trembled, and she tried to will herself to move, but she couldn't. Her body refused to listen to her—but why—

Hana gasped as she realized why she couldn't move.

"Y-You're controlling me! Y-You've never—Saya why are you doing this!?" Hana cried, still struggling to move. From behind her, she heard the snow crunching under Saya's feet as she approached. With each step, Hana's heart raced a little faster.

"Because I love you…the world of vampires…is a dark and bloody place, Hana…too dark for you…the life of a vampire will only cause you and others pain and misery, Hana…so I intend to end your life as a vampire…right now." Saya explained.

Saya gently grabbed a hold of Hana's arms and gently turned the girl to face her. "P-Please, Nee-Sama—please! Don't! Please don't!" Hana cried, her eye closed tightly in fear and face covered in tears. Saya slowly lowered herself and Hana to their knees into the snow.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Saya said over and over again, placing her hands on either side of Hana's head. A purple glow surrounded her hands a moment later.

"Someone—anyone, please help me! Please!" Hana shouted loudly. Hana cried and cried and cried. Still, Saya continued to chant her apologies and continued on with the spell.

"Saya—stop, please! I—I…Saya…please…" Hana's voice became tired and her eyes began to droop. Her red eyes slowly lost their bloody luster and dulled to brown, but the sadness in them remained. Hana looked Saya in the eye in those final moments as her eyes drooped closed; brown meeting blue; sorrow meeting sorrow.

"…Nee…Sama…" Han trailed off, her eyes finally closing, her struggling body going limp. It was over; Hana was human.

Saya released her control over Hana, finally, allowing her body to fall forward into her. Saya clutched Hana closely and cried pitifully into Hana's silver curls.

Already, Saya could no longer sense the vampire blood in Hana. It had been sealed away, deep inside the darkest corner of Hana's being…along with her memories. Every birthday, every family dinner, every moment of her life before this moment was gone. Hana Kiriyuu-Kuran was dead. And in her place was a human girl with no memories, no family, or any identity.

The girl in Saya's arms had a clean slate. She had never killed someone, had never had blood touch her lips, been betrayed, or betrayed someone else. She was a red rose that had faded white and now stood out in a garden of red; this girl belonged somewhere else now. She belonged with her own kind.

Saya knew that Hana would, within hours, lose her inhuman vampiric beauty, and that she would lose her strength and speed. Saya also knew that when Hana woke up, she would be gone…forever.

As she cried, she could already feel herself turning to dust.

She was dying.

"Hana…I'm sorry…I hope you understand that I'm only doing this so you can have a better life…become a doctor, okay…save lives…find a nice human boy and have lots of kids…be happy…be safe…don't ever come back to this dark world…alright…" Saya wept. She felt herself crystallizing and cracking. She didn't have much time.

"I'm sorry…Hana…"

Then, very suddenly, Saya's entire body crystallized and shattered into a million crystals of dust. Hana fell forward into the snow, surrounded by the remains of her big sister.

From above, snow began to fall.

* * *

Several hours passed before a search party was sent out for Hana and Saya.

Yuuki and Zero, along with Senri and Haruna, tracked for hours and hours, but could not sense either of the girls. The girls had left late afternoon, and now it was mid-night, so they had been gone far longer than they should have. Something bad had happened, they all knew, but dare not say aloud.

They eventually came to the clearing, however. Yuuki rushed to her still unconscious daughter's side, nearly in tears. Zero, Senri, and Haruna were right behind her.

"Where's Saya, though?" Senri asked as Yuuki and Zero cradled their child in their arms, checking her over for injury. "I don't know; maybe Hana knows—" Zero paused mid-sentence, noticing Haruna staring down at the ground, trembling.

"Haruna? Are you okay?" Zero asked tentatively. Haruna collapsed to her knees, shocking Zero, Yuuki, and Senri. "Haruna, are you okay?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

"It's her…it's her…" Haruna mumbled brokenly. Her shaking hands hesitantly picked up what seemed to be a shard of glass off the ground. "It's Saya…Saya…Oh God, my baby!" Haruna let loose a round of wailing sobs, clutching the shard of glass—Saya's remains—to her chest.

The others' eyes widened in terror and shock. Zero looked around the ground surrounding them to see millions of shards of crystal scattered amongst the snow. Senri watched with pity and horror as his elder sister, Haruna, wailed and cried in agony, picking up the shards around her as if, if she collected them all, it would bring her daughter back.

Zero's attention was brought back to his own child when he heard Yuuki quietly gasp. "Yuuki?" Zero asked. Yuuki trembled and her grip on Hana grew tighter. "Z-Zero…Hana…she…s-she's human!" Yuuki explained with shock and fright. Zero gasped and Senri gasped.

Suddenly, everything clicked in Zero's mind. The girls' sudden disappearance, Saya's death, Hana being turned human…Zero knew exactly what had happened.

"Saya did it…" Zero said. Yuuki and Haruna looked at him in shock and horror.

"No! No! No! No, dear G-God…she—no! My baby—she couldn't have—she couldn't have done this to her self! No! No! It can't be true!" Haruna wailed. Senri went to his knees and pulled his sister into a hug, trying his best to comfort her, though she was clearly inconsolable. Yuuki cried into Hana's hair, mourning both her niece and daughter.

Yuuki adjusted Hana in her arms after a few moments, putting her neck at an angle that Yuuki could bite her at. Yuuki's fangs elongated, and she leant in to bite—

"Don't!" Haruna yelled desperately. Yuuki and Zero looked at her in shock. "Don't! My daughter sacrificed her life to make Hana human! Don't let her death be in vain!" Haruna cried. "Haruna, you may have lost your own daughter, but don't have me lose mine as well!" Yuuki protested angrily, her eyes flashing red. Haruna' s eyes flashed as well, as she snarled, "What if the situation was reversed?! What if you lost your child forever! Would you want their last act to be in vain—for their death to be senseless and meaningless!?" Yuuki glared at her cousin. "I don't care what you say! I will not lose my daughter!" Yuuki shouted, clutching Hana closer to her chest.

Yuuki was surprised by Zero's hand coming down on her shoulder.

"Yuuki…we've already lost her…" Zero said, his lavender eyes indication whose side he was on. Yuuki shook her head at her husband, not willing to accept what he was saying. "No…No, Zero, we can't! Please!" Yuuki begged. Zero shook his head. "Hana…she wouldn't want Saya's sacrifice to become meaningless. You know that as well as I do." Zero said. He, too, was crying now.

Yuuki clutched tightly to her child for what would probably be the last time, wailing in agony like Haruna. They had both lost a child that day.

* * *

Hundreds gathered, all clad in black, to the funeral. All over the city shops were closed, the schools had shut down, and memorials had taken place at Cross Academy and Thornbrook days before. The main ceremony had occurred in the Senate Building, with only the closet family and friends present, but outside the building, vampires, hunters, and even a small amount of humans from all over had gathered to pay their respects.

The urns were carried out of the building by their family members and were paraded through the city streets, many citizens standing on the sidewalk, bowing as the family and the urns passed. Sakura cried so hard that her father had to carry as they walked with the family. Toshi remained silent, having not spoken since the announcement of Hana and Saya's death had been made the day her family returned from their Christmas holiday trip. Taito and Ai held hands as they walked behind Hana's family, Taito quiet as a mouse, but Ai sobbing like mad. Kitty walked beside them, weeping quietly. Sorata, who walked with his family ahead of his friends, held the hand of a crying Akane, cried quietly, as Aoi tried his best to console the weeping Haru and Amu, sniffled and cried almost silently. Shosuke was dead silent as he tried his best to comfort his wailing mother. Senri and Rima cried quietly, Rima holding a sleeping Shiro for Yuuki, who held Hana's urn. Yuuki and Zero were not much better.

A Murder-suicide, the official report released to the public had said. Saya apparently had succumbed to famous Hiou insanity and had murdered Hana before killing her self. Now the vampire-hunter world had lost two princesses; their future leader was now gone, her place filled by her younger sister, and a rare pureblood had been lost as well. Two beloved figures in their society were gone.

To the vampire world, Saya Hiou and Hana Kiriyuu-Kuran were dead.

* * *

"Shosuke's transferring to the Paris campus?" Yagari asked Headmaster Cross curiously. "Yes," The Headmaster confirmed. "It's for the best, however. After all that's happened, after all." He said, sipping his tea calmly. Yagari sighed heavily and simply complained under his breath about paper work.

"Teacher~! Headmaster! She did it, again!" Elise came running into the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster sighed and stood up from his desk. "Mao was supposed to be watching her; where was he?" Elise shrugged. "He said that she isn't the same girl he loved so he won't baby-sit her," Elise explained. "Or something like that." She shrugged again.

The Headmaster sighed again, and left his office. He walked from his office all the way to the living room of his villa.

He groaned at the state of the room.

Papers were everywhere scattered about the room, as were many books. Some papers had been folded into paper flowers, while others were covered in beautiful calligraphy, and others held wonderful sketches. Books were stacked haphazardly about the room, on every flat surface, some open and some closed.

In the middle on the room sat a girl, dressed in white nightgown, who had very short, silver, pixy-cut hair. She was currently doodling away in a notepad, seemingly unaware of the Headmaster's presence.

"Hana?" The Headmaster asked gently. The girl's head snapped up from her notepad and she paused her doodling. She looked up at the Headmaster with curiously surprised brown eyes. "Hana, I said not to make a mess of the living room, remember?" The Headmaster said. Hana nodded, and then quickly wrote something down on the notepad with beautiful, well-practiced penmanship.

_I'm sorry. _The notepad said when Hana showed it the Headmaster. He smiled at Hana and said, "Now you clean up, okay, and don't make such a mess again, alright?"

Hana wrote something else down.

_Okay. _The notepad said. Hana smiled up at the Headmaster. The Headmaster smiled won at Hana, and then asked, "Still no luck talking?"

Hana quickly scribbled something down and then showed it to the Headmaster.

_Nope. _Hana grinned, a glint of red flashing in her eyes.


End file.
